La claustrophobie est un vilain défaut!
by Marion Crystal Gray
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si Lex sauvait Oliver? Lorsque tout les éloigne, y comprit leur raison, l'amour triomphera-t-il? Écrivez-moi une p'tite review, s.v.p.! Je sais que c'est la première fic sur ce couple, mais lisez quant même! Happy End!
1. Que de questions sans réponses!

_**Titre :** La claustrophobie est un vilain défaut!_

_**Auteur :** Moi-même_

_**Résumé** : C'est une fic sur le couple Lex Oliver. Se situe dans l'épisode « Reunion » de la saison 6. Lex croit que c'est Oliver le coupable pour les meurtres de Alden et Geoffroy, celui-ci l'invite chez lui. Comme dans l'émission ils se battent, mais un évènement inattendu se produit et change tout!_

_**Note :** C'est une fic où il y a une relation entre homme gai, HOMOPHOBE PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN! Merci pour vos reviews! Bonne lecture! Malgré le fait qu'il soit bien connu que les conduits d'aération soit trop petit pour un être humain, j'ai décidé de mettre de côté l'information pour les besoins de l'histoire!_

Lex détestait les ascenseurs, il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de bonnes expériences. De plus, il était claustrophobe, alors son meilleur ami n'était pas cette cage en acier, dont il avait l'impression qu'elle se refermait progressivement sur lui. La seule expérience qu'il pourrait qualifier de bonne et s'étant passé dans un ascenseur c'était somme toute mal terminé. C'était lorsqu'il avait eu une aventure avec une jeune femme dans l'un d'eux menant à sa chambre d'hôtel. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que le lendemain matin il soit réveillé par la bonne qui hurlait au meurtre. Lex était couché à côté d'un cadavre. Il avait bien failli y rester cette fois ci, il avait failli terminer ses jours sur la chaise électrique, si cela n'avait été de Clark. Comme d'habitude celui-ci l'avait sauvé, grâce à ses pouvoirs kryptoniens.

Lex était au courant depuis plusieurs mois pour son secret, il avait bien failli s'étouffer le matin où un de ses détectives journalistiques était venu lui apporter des preuves faisant de Clark un surhomme. Il avait ensuite été forcé de le tuer, en tout bon journaliste ayant trouvé un scoop, il voulait le révéler à la face du monde. Lex lui avait alors tiré une balle dans la tête, il avait ensuite brûlé toutes les preuves. Un jour, il trouverait le courage d'aller parler à Clark, mais pas tout de suite. Celui-ci le détestait trop à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Lana, celle-ci avait été dévastée lorsque Lex l'avait laissé. Depuis Clark l'évitait comme la peste et lui jetait des regards haineux, il devrait pourtant le remercier. Grâce à lui, celui-ci avait reprit avec Lana. L'époque où ils étaient les meilleurs amis au monde était si lointaine.

Lex aurait fait n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et dire enfin la vérité à Clark, plus aucuns mensonges. Quoi qu'il en soit, Clark avait trouvé un nouveau meilleur ami milliardaire ! C'était fou comme il détestait Oliver Queen. Ce misérable salopard ! Misérable ? Pas tant que ça, car après tout il avait le compte en banque presque aussi garni que Lex. Oliver avait eu la chance de voir mourir ses parents jeunes, Lex n'avait malheureusement pas eu la même avec son père. Le mal incarné.

Il se demandait bien pourquoi Oliver l'avait convoqué. Il était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il avait que c'était pour lui faire des reproches. Quel putain de salopard hypocrite ! C'était lui qui l'avait harcelé durant toute son adolescence à l'Académie Excelsior. Se moquant allègrement de sa calvitie et de son manque de popularité, ou plutôt, de la quasi-inexistence de ses amis. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que cela que Lex avait retrouvé confiance en lui. Devenant ainsi le Playboy milliardaire, fils à papa, que tout le monde connaissait si bien.

Pourtant Lex stressait présentement, attendant impatiemment que l'ascenseur arrête au niveau de l'appartement d'Oliver. Il appréhendait la dispute qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'avoir. Lex espérait seulement que les nombreuses années qu'il avait passé dans le monde des affaires allait lui servir pour se forger un masque qui ne laisserait rien voir de ses faiblesses. C'était en fait un moyen de défense pour Lex, sans cela il savait qu'il redeviendrait le jeune homme chauve qui redoutait les face-à-face avec M. Queen à l'Académie !

Lex prit une grande inspiration lorsque l'ascenseur s'immobilisa et s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte d'Oliver lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un seul geste, laissant la place à Oliver Queen en personne. Toujours aussi beau, se dit Lex. Beau, athlétique, grand, cheveux blonds, yeux marrons, il avait toujours tout eu pour lui. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche avec veston noir, il était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Lex retint un sourire en voyant les baskets d'Oliver, celui-ci n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à porter autre chose. Seul synonyme de sa jeunesse et de son impétuosité. Lex, quant à lui, avait revêtu son habituel complet noir avec une chemise bleu pâle, mettant ses yeux en valeur. Il portait néanmoins des chaussures noires, étant un parfait Luthor il ne portait jamais rien d'autre, sauf pour s'entraîner.

Oliver referma la porte derrière Lex, celui-ci était plus que surprit par tant de galanterie. Il lui offrit ensuite un verre de cognac, le préféré de Lex, et un siège.

-Avec toute cette gentillesse, je m'attends au pire ! Dit Lex avec ironie, acceptant son verre avec délectation.

Il ne vérifia même pas s'il était empoisonné, ce n'était pas le genre d'Oliver. Celui-ci se considérait après tout comme « le bon garçon ». Lex avait toujours été un grand amateur d'alcool, gagnant toujours aux concours de beuverie à l'université, il était près à tout pour un verre de cognac. Enfin presque ! Oliver s'assit face à lui, ne touchant pas à son verre, le sourire qu'il avait adressé un peu plutôt à Lex avait disparu. Il fixa celui-ci droit dans les yeux, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Je voulais te parler de Duncan !

Oh merde ! Lex l'avait pressenti, il n'aurait pas dû venir, maintenant il le savait. Mais emporté par sa joie de revoir celui-ci après tant d'année, il n'avait écouté que son cœur et avait dit « oui ».

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Oliver ? Il est mort, un point c'est tout, il n'y a rien de plus à dire ! Dit durement Lex qui avait reposé son verre, toute envie de boire l'ayant quitté.

-J'aurais cru qu'avec ce qui est arrivé à Geoffrey et Alden tu réagirais autrement ! Si c'est ce que je pense nous sommes les deux prochains, rajouta-il en voyant Lex se lever. Ça ne te fait pas peur ?

-Un Luthor n'a peur de rien !

-Arrête ton baratin ! Pas avec moi, je te connais depuis trop longtemps.

-Il est mort, ça ne peut pas être lui !

-Il est peut-être mort, mais n'empêche que c'était de notre faute à tous les quatre !

-Inutile de me le rappeler ! Sauf que s'il y a quelqu'un de réellement en danger, c'est moi! Après tout c'est moi qui l'ai tué ! Dit-il en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte de l'ascenseur.

Oliver resta figé l'espace d'un instant, jamais Lex ne l'avait avoué avant aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'était qu'un terrible accident, tu ne l'as pas tué.

Il l'attrapa par le bras. Celui-ci lui donna un violent coup de poing, il encaissa le coup sans broncher. Il essuya le sang goûtant sur son menton, toute sa gentillesse venant de partir en fumer.

-Parfait, le premier était gratuit, mais si tu…

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminé sa phrase que Lex s'était jeté sur lui, les faisant tomber à la renverse. Ils atterrirent sur la table en verre qu'il y avait derrière eux, la brisant sous le choc. Oliver se retrouvant sur le dos, Lex sur lui. Celui-ci se releva rapidement, plus qu'intimidé par la position dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé. Oliver s'apprêtait à lui foutre la raclé du siècle lorsqu'il remarqua une flèche plantée dans le mur, à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques instants plutôt.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Mais pourquoi ? Dit-il plus que surprit.

Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir dans sa jeunesse, il ne comprenait pas son comportement plus qu'héroïque soudainement. Lex n'eu pas le temps de répondre que les murs se mirent à bouger ou plutôt à trembler. En fait, c'était l'appartement qui semblait trembler. Faisant éclater les objets en vitre qui s'y trouvaient, y compris les fenêtres. Ils allèrent rapidement se réfugier derrière le divan. Bien vite, ce ne fut plus suffisant pour contrer les attaques car des flèches fusaient de toute part, manquant de prêt de tuer Lex.

Oliver prit alors celui-ci par la main et le tira à l'abri jusqu'à la cage de l'ascenseur, le protégeant de son corps. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, ils soupirèrent à l'unisson de soulagement. Ce fut à ce moment que Lex reprit conscience et qu'il s'aperçu que sa main se trouvait toujours dans celle d'Oliver, il la retira vivement, comme s'il avait été brûlé.

Oliver fut blessé par son attitude mais n'en montra rien, il avait apprécié de pouvoir serrer la main de Lex sans que celui-ci ne soit forcé. Sans inhibition, comme il en rêvait depuis longtemps et c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquels il était parti de Star City pour revenir à Metropolis. Leur soulagement fut pourtant de courte duré car ce fut à ce moment là que l'ascenseur tomba en panne ou plutôt que l'électricité coupa dans le building au complet.

Ils étaient presque rendu au sous-sol. Lex se retint à Oliver lorsqu'une violente secousse ébranla l'ascenseur, manquant de le faire tomber, puis les lumières coupèrent. La génératrice prit alors le relais, les éclairant d'une faible lumière diaphane bleu. Ramenant ainsi juste assez d'éclairage pour que Lex s'aperçoive qu'il était collé à Oliver. Ils s'écartèrent violemment l'un de l'autre.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Lex, le rouge aux joues.

Une chance qu'Oliver ne puisse le voir !

-À ton avis ? Dit sarcastiquement Oliver. Il n'y a plus d'électricité !

Lex n'apprécia pas vraiment son ton de voix et préféra rester silencieux. Il s'assit finalement par terre, se laissant glissé le long du mur. Tous ses évènements lui avait donné le tournis, il commençait à avoir de la difficulté à respirer, synonyme qu'il était en train de faire une nouvelle crise. Pour prouver ses dires, les murs semblèrent se rapprocher, lui faisant manquer d'air. Non, pas maintenant! Pas ici. Cela ne prit pas grand temps à Oliver pour s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lex était beaucoup trop silencieux et les râles qu'il poussait n'étaient pour ainsi dire pas très rassurant.

-T'es asthmatique ou quoi ? Dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Il regretta immédiatement son manque de tact, lorsque celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir. Comme si un Luthor allait avouer ses faiblesses !

-Éloigne-toi Oliver, ne t'approche plus, si non... dit Lex qui ne pu terminer sa phrase, le souffle lui manquait.

-Ou si non quoi ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie, dit Oliver en s'approchant encore un peu, comme s'il était en train d'apprivoiser un animal particulièrement hargneux.

Diminuant ainsi la distance qu'il y avait entre l'un et l'autre. Lex releva la tête, il avait les yeux rouges. Il se releva, détachant les trois premier boutons de sa chemise et ses yeux commencèrent alors à scruter l'ascenseur à la recherche d'un moyen pour sortir. Il commença à l'arpenter comme un animal en cage, confirmant la théorie d'Oliver.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lex ? Dit Oliver qui commençait à comprendre la situation. Calme-toi ! Prend de grande inspiration...

-Non, on va manquer d'air ! C'est trop petit, vraiment trop petit, dit-il en s'immobilisant.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de rependre son souffle. Oliver s'approcha encore un peu de Lex, malgré les invectives de celui-ci.

-Éloigne-toi Oliver, laisse-moi! répétait-il inlassablement.

-Chut, chut, chut, dit doucement Oliver en prenant Lex par les épaules. Respire calmement, fait-le avec moi. On inspire et on expire.

Puis il faisait le mouvement avec lui, inspirant et expirant en même tant que Lex. Celui-ci commençait à reprendre graduellement contenance. Retrouvant son souffle par la même occasion et un peu de dignité. Mais pas tant que ça puisqu'il laissa faire Oliver lorsque celui-ci le prit dans ses bras, pour le sécuriser. Il lui caressa le dos, lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.

-Chut, chut, ça va aller... Je suis là... je ne t'abandonnerai pas...

Il relâcha finalement Lex, à contre cœur, après s'être assuré qu'il respirait normalement. Au comble du désespoir de s'apercevoir qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour celui-ci. Après toutes ses années, à jouer le rôle de l'hétéro milliardaire charmeur de femmes, il en revenait au point de départ. Son cœur se crispa en repensant à son adolescence cloîtrée à l'Académie Excelsior.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était aux hommes, il s'était dégoûté de lui-même et s'était alors vengé sur Lex. Le chauve, maladif, sans amis ou presque (en tout cas pas des vrais), le monstre de l'Académie, le rejet. Il semblait une cible toute indiquée !

Pendant plusieurs années, il s'était alors moqué de Lex, il l'avait harcelé avec acharnement et avait détruit son adolescence. Il s'en était voulu terriblement. C'était en fait lui qu'il voulait détruire ainsi. Lorsqu'il s'était aperçu dans les vestiaires de l'école qu'il était attiré par les hommes, il avait été dévasté. Il avait tout fait pour renier cette part de lui. En sortant de l'Académie, il avait eu quelques aventures avec des hommes, mais rien de bien sérieux. Il refusait de se dire que ce n'était pas qu'un truc purement sexuel, qui s'atténuerait avec le temps.

Ensuite, il avait revu Lex à un gala de charité. Celui-ci accompagnait son père, qui l'avait traîné ici pour soigner leur image de famille unie, Oliver avait été bouleversé en revoyant le jeune homme. Au début, il ne l'avait pas reconnu, mais bien entendu les souvenirs du chauve maladif qu'il avait harcelé toute son enfance lui était revenu en mémoire. Il aurait tout fait pour éviter Lex, mais il était en affaire avec le père de celui-ci et une confrontation semblait impossible à éviter.

De plus, Lex avait plus qu'embelli avec les années. L'influence de son père avait porté ses fruits, il avait maintenant le respect de tous, de part son charme fou et son sourire enjôleur, mais aussi grâce à son arrogance et sa froideur, comme un vrai Luthor. Le garçon qui pleurait dans les vestiaires, se croyant seul après qu'Oliver l'ai insulté, n'était plus. Voir souffrir quelqu'un autant que lui, à l'époque, lui avait apporté du réconfort. L'espace d'un instant, il se haïssait pour autre chose que son homosexualité.

Bien entendu, puisque Lex ne savait rien de tout cela, celui-ci le détestait plus que tout. Il lui fit clairement comprendre que ses sentiments n'avaient pas évolués, comme ceux d'Oliver, avec un regard froid et un sourire moqueur lorsque celui-ci vint faire ses salutations à Lionel Luthor. C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'Oliver développa une fixation sur Lex. Il commença par le suivre partout où il allait, multipliant leurs rencontres. Il avait maintenant besoin de ses regards glacés et de ses sourires méchants, c'était devenue une drogue. Ce petit jeu dura quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver en ai assez et décide d'y mettre fin. Il savait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance avec Lex, même si celui-ci était attiré par les hommes, ce dont il doutait, il le détestait trop pour mettre sa rancœur de côté.

Il partit alors de Metropolis définitivement, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne plusieurs années plutard, à la poursuite de mutants qui semblaient peuplés Metropolis et Smallville (le petit blaid voisin). Il les poursuivait, depuis qu'il était en âge de combattre, son besoin de vengeance né à la mort de ses parents. Il était alors persuadé, en revenant à Metropolis, que Lex ne lui ferait plus aucun effet, comme il se trompait. Celui-ci le rendait totalement impuissant, il se rendait bien compte que c'était plus qu'une simple attirance. Il était amoureux de lui et il ne pouvait le nier.

Oliver sorti de ses pensées, en se rappelant qu'il se trouvait avec l'objet de ses désirs, claustrophobe de surcroît, coincé dans un ascenseur en pane. Lex ne pourrait se contrôler longtemps. S'il avait su qu'il était claustrophobe, il n'y a pas longtemps, il en aurait probablement ri, mais plus maintenant. Tout avait changé, peut-être était-ce le fait qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvés la vie. Peut-être était-ce aussi cette promiscuité, cette intimité, ou tout simplement l'accord tacite qu'ils semblaient s'être passés pour ne plus s'insulter aux trois mots.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Oliver trouva rapidement un moyen d'ouvrir la trappe qui se trouvait au plafond grâce à son couteau de poche (au lieu d'un revolver comme Lex), il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'y monter.

Lex avait recommencé à pousser des râles, il avait plus que honte d'avoir fait une crise devant Oliver, mais quelque chose lui disait que celui-ci ne le trahirait pas, même s'ils s'en sortaient. Peut-être le fait qu'il l'ait prit dans ses bras et qu'il ait semblé sincèrement inquiet pour Lex, ou même le fait qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie.

Quoi qu'il soit, il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas profiter de sa faiblesse. Il s'était senti étrangement en sécurité dans ses bras et cela le faisait réfléchir, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se demander si ses craintes étaient fondées. Ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter ! Oliver le rappela à l'ordre en lui demandant son aide pour atteindre la trappe dans le plafond de la cabine.

-À quoi ça va servir ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ensuite ? Dit d'un air blasé Lex, comme si aucun espoir de s'en sortir existait.

-Ce que tu peux être pessimiste ! Dit Oliver en souriant, ce qui surprit un peu Lex. Et pour ton information nous allons monter sur le toit de l'ascenseur et ensuite nous passerons par les conduits de ventilation, je les connais par cœur, ceux-ci devraient nous conduire dans le parking.

-Nous ? Et comment ça, devraient ? Dit Lex, plus qu'inquiet de sortir de l'ascenseur pour retourner ensuite dans un endroit où il y avait encore moins d'air.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là ! Dit Oliver, ce qui rassura étrangement Lex.

Oliver tendit sa main au jeune homme, pour le mettre debout et celui-ci la prit sans aucune hésitation, ce qui redonna du courage à Oliver.

-Bien, maintenant aide-moi à monter !

Lex, lui fit immédiatement la courte échelle et pendant ce qui sembla une éternité pour les épaules de Lex, Oliver tourna les vis qui maintenaient la trappe en place, pour ensuite jeter négligemment celles-ci par terre. Il poussa ensuite la trappe et grimpa au-dessus de la cage d'ascenseur, aidant ensuite Lex à en faire de même.

-Bien, le plus difficile reste à faire, dit Oliver en pointant un conduit d'aération qui sembla soudainement bien étroit à Lex.

Il se tourna alors vers son « ami » avec un regard où se lisait très bien la terreur.

-Qu'est ce que tu préfères, être en avant ou en arrière, dit Oliver avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

Lex déglutit difficilement en entendant cela, ce qui eu le don de faire rire Oliver qui se moqua allègrement de lui, mais rien de bien méchant, bien entendu. Il voulait seulement lui faire penser à quelque chose d'autre, même si l'espace d'un instant il avait eu envi de mettre son plan à exécution. Lex murmura alors un faible « devant », avant qu'Oliver ne le pousse dans le conduit.

Le noir se fit autour d'eux et Lex se mit à paniquer, il avait l'impression que le conduit se refermait sur lui. Il regretta sa décision lorsqu'il voulu reculer et qu'il sentit Oliver derrière lui. Celui-ci était bien content de son coup, ainsi Lex ne pourrait s'enfuir même s'il avait peur. Il donna sa lampe de poche portative à Lex, pour qu'il éclaire le chemin et ils commencèrent à avancer tranquillement, mais sûrement. Oliver disant les directions à prendre à celui-ci, le talonnant pour qu'il avance. Lex s'était instinctivement calmé en sentant Oliver derrière lui et aussi lorsque celui-ci lui avait mit une main dans le dos pour l'encourager. Qu'est-ce que son père rirait s'il le voyait dans une telle position de faiblesse, avec Oliver de surcroît!

Lionel s'était toujours moqué de lui avec sa phobie des ascenseurs ou des espaces trop petits. Il s'était moqué de lui aussi lorsqu'il était jeune et qu'il lui disait qu'il y avait des monstres sous son lit. Son père alors, au lieu de faire comme tous bons parents et de coucher son fils, après avoir préalablement prouvé qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres sous son lit ou dans sa garde-robe, lui avait simplement dit que son comportement était indigne d'un Luthor et d'aller immédiatement se recoucher.

Lex n'avait étrangement pas honte de montrer ses faiblesses devant Oliver, il avait l'impression de pouvoir être enfin lui-même. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils rampaient dans ce tuyau, Lex avait mal partout et il pouvait parier que son costume à 10 000$ étaient ruiné avec toute la poussière qu'il y avait dans le conduit.

-Putain, faudrait se plaindre ! C'est fou ce qu'ils font mal leur job les gars de l'entretien. Il doit bien y avoir assez de poussières ici pour remplir trois piscines ! Dit Lex en éternuant une milliardième fois.

-Et j'imagine que tu ne te gênerais pas de leur montrer ta façon de penser, avec toute la subtilité que t'as... fit remarquer Oliver en riant.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinue par-là? Dit Lex faussement outré, se retournant grâce à un habile mouvement de contorsion, maximisant ainsi son malaise en se retrouvant la tête collée à celle d'Oliver.

Il se figea alors, gêné par la proximité que cela avait occasionné. Il se recula un peu et pu en fin respirer normalement, il avait instinctivement arrêté de respirer face à la vision d'un Oliver différent de celui qu'il voyait d'habitude. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges, il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était de fatigue ou de gêne, il avait aussi retiré sa veste à cause de la chaleur et détaché les trois premier boutons de sa chemise alors que Lex s'était contenté de retirer sa cravate, et il refusait obstinément de regarder Lex qui le scrutait maintenant attentivement. Oliver brisa finalement le silence gêné qui s'était installé, en proposant une petite pose.

-Bonne idée ! Se réjouit Lex en s'écrasant de tout son long dans la poussière. Ce qui le fit de nouveau éternué et rire Oliver par la même occasion. Décidément celui-ci n'était pas chanceux, en plus d'être claustrophobe, il était allergique à la poussière. Oliver savait de source sur qu'il était aussi asthmatique. Lui, n'était allergique à rien et n'avait peur que d'une seule chose et il n'était pas à la veille de s'en vanter. Après quelques minutes, il donna le signe de départ et ils recommencèrent à ramper. Tous les deux auraient besoin d'un bon massage après cela et l'espace d'un instant Oliver se surprit à penser à ce que cela pouvait être de se faire masser par Lex. Il rougit de honte et se cogna presque aux fesses de Lex, un très beau derrière d'ailleurs (Ndla : On est toutes d'accord là-dessus, je pense ! lol). Oliver avait eu le temps de l'examiner alors qu'il suivait Lex. Celui-ci s'était arrêté devant une grille.

-Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Questionna ce dernier.

-Ben, tu pousses idiot ! Se moqua sarcastiquement Oliver.

-Donne-moi ton canif, c'est vissé ! Et arrête de me traiter d'idiot. Idiot toi-même, murmura t-il, plus pour lui-même, mais Oliver l'entendit et se moqua intérieurement de sa susceptibilité.

Il lui donna son couteau et Lex commença à dévissé.

-Auch ! Je me suis coupé !

-Et c'est qui l'idiot, là ? Bon, pousse-toi que je vois !

-C'est une blague ? Le questionna Lex, puis voyant que cela n'en était pas une, il se poussa, laissant de la place pour qu'Oliver puisse se glisser à côté de lui.

La proximité de leur corps gêna Lex, qui se retint de réagir. Pensant à tout, sauf à Oliver, qui lui avait maintenant prit la main et la scrutait avec la lampe de poche. Regardant l'étendu des dégâts. Le seul dégât qu'il risquait d'y avoir si Oliver continuait de gigoter comme cela, c'était dans le pantalon de Lex. Celui-ci ne perçu pas le trouble de son compagnon et se rapprocha un peu plus, augmentant l'érection de celui-ci.

Pense à autre chose Lex ! Pense à.. Lana... oui bonne idée... Depuis qu'il l'avait laissé, il en ressentait un immense soulagement, il se demandait comment il avait pu sortir avec une fille aussi superficielle. (Ndla : On se le demande !) De plus, elle était sortit avec lui uniquement pour son argent. Non, ce n'était pas assez... il devait se calmer et prendre de grandes inspirations... Merde ! Oliver rapprochait ostensiblement son visage du sien. Lex avait l'impression que celui-ci allait l'embrasser, mais c'était impossible, non ? Il ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Il sentit alors, à son grand dam ou plaisir, il n'aurait su le dire, les lèvres d'Oliver frôler sa blessure au doigt. Ce n'était même pas un baisé, mais à ce simple contact son corps sembla s'électriser.

-Ce n'est rien, une simple coupure, mais je ferais mieux de dévisser moi-même. On est presque arrivé, alors si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais prendre les devants, dit Oliver en regardant Lex.

Celui-ci n'eu aucune réaction. Oliver le secoua alors légèrement par les épaules, ce qui ramena rapidement Lex à la réalité.

-Quoi ? Oui, oui... dit-il un peu déçu.

Son vœu venait de se réaliser, Oliver ne s'était pas aperçu de son trouble et en plus il allait décoller son corps du sien. Lex en était plus triste que content. Il était complètement chamboulé et c'est ainsi qu'il parcouru le reste du chemin, silencieux. Plongé dans ses pensés, il ne remarqua pas qu'Oliver s'était arrêté et faillit se mettre dans une situation encore plus gênante, mais celui-ci venait de se retourner, mettant fin au tabou.

-Pousse-toi un peu, je vais donner des coups de pied dans la grille ! On est arrivé au parking, tu vas être content !

Lex se poussa comme il le lui disait, mais il n'était pas si content que ça. Rendu là, ils se sépareraient, chacun retournant à sa vie. Comme si de rien était, laissant Lex avec ses questions. Oliver était du même avis, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il donna quelques coups de pieds et la grille céda finalement. Il sortit alors hors du conduit, se laissant tomber par terre.

-Attention Lex, c'est haut ! Dit-il trop tard, celui-ci venant de lui tomber dessus.

Lex se releva rapidement, ne se sentant pas apte à renouveler l'expérience qu'il avait vécu dans le conduit avec la promiscuité de leurs corps.

-Désolé, dit-il.

Ce fut ce moment là que décida d'arriver les secours. Alors qu'ils sortaient du stationnement, boitillant et courbaturés, ils entendirent les sirènes de pompiers et d'ambulances retentirent. Il semblerait que l'évènement ai été plus grave qu'ils ne le croyaient, car lorsqu'ils levèrent leurs têtes, ils virent que l'immeuble était en feu, seul le stationnement semblait avoir été épargné. Celui-ci explosa d'ailleurs, quelques secondes plutard, projetant Lex et Oliver au sol. Celui-ci couvrit instinctivement Lex de son corps, pour lui éviter d'être blessé.

Lex entendit l'explosion et se senti projeter au sol, il senti ensuite quelqu'un le protégé en se mettant sur lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il sentit un corps sur lui. Il le repoussa délicatement et en se retournant il vit Oliver, celui-ci était inconscient. Il se rapprocha de lui et s'aperçu qu'il saignait abondamment, il avait reçu un énorme morceau de vitre dans le dos, le transperçant de toute part.

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé, je sais que c'est la première fic en français sur ces deux-là, mais c'était trop tentant. Puisqu'il sont deux beaux gars, je me suis dit que pour une fois on pourrait mettre un gars moins coincé que Clark (pas d'insulte pour les fans, moi aussi je l'aime notre fermier de service, mais il est un peu naïf des fois)! Bref, si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de m'écrire une review, si vous voulez une suite!_

_Merci d'avance_

_De Marion_


	2. Découverte de ses sentiments!

_Me revoilà, malgré le fait que je ne semble pas avoir de lecteurs, je ne suis pas dépité. Je suis très entêtée et je vais continuer à écrire cette fic et je vais peut-être même la terminer!(un jour, lol) Bref, si vous me lisez, mais que vous n'avez pas envi d'écrire une review, juste un petit mot fait parfois toute la différence. Pensez-y! Bon, voilà la suite! Je sais le chapitre est un peu plus court, mais le prochain sera plus long pour me faire pardonner! Bonne lecture!_

Lex était sous le choc. Non, ce n'était pas possible tout ce qui lui arrivait, se disait-il dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Il était monté dans l'ambulance avec Oliver, veillant sur lui comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux et aucuns ambulanciers n'avaient eu envi de l'en empêcher. Ils avaient reconnu le Luthor en lui et ne voulaient surtout pas se le mettre à dos. Il était d'ailleurs rare que l'on voit Lex Luthor aussi touché par des évènements, celui-ci semblait terrassé. Il se rongeait les ongles, assit sur un banc, une couverture sur ses épaules. Celle que les ambulanciers lui avait mise. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il attendait qu'un médecin daigne lui montrer de l'attention, et le soulager de ses tourments, en lui disant qu'Oliver était hors de danger. Celui-ci était dans une sorte de coma depuis qu'il était sortit de la salle d'opération.

Ce fut cependant Clark Kent qui vint voir Lex, accompagné de Lois Lane, l'ex petite-amie d'Oliver. Celui-ci l'avait laissé, à cause de sa double identité avec le Green Arrow, mais en fait cela ne pouvait plus durer. Elle était une fille bien et Oliver n'était plus capable de lui mentir, de se servir ainsi d'elle pour avoir l'air de quelqu'un de normal. De quelqu'un d'hétéro ! Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Lex, plus décidés que jamais. Seul Clark semblait avoir un peu pitié de son ex meilleur ami, Lois n'eu pas cette attention. Elle le gifla violemment alors qu'il venait de se lever à leur approche et que sa couverture était tombée de ses épaules, découvrant le sang qui constellait ses vêtements.

-C'est de ta faute ! Lui cria t'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Oliver ? Je sais que tu le détestes, alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon Oliver. Termina t-elle dans un murmure, des sanglots dans la voix.

Lex n'eu absolument aucune réaction, il la regarda s'effondrer par terre comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Clark essaya de prendre celle-ci dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa violemment. Il se retourna alors vers Lex et le prit à part pour lui parler, laissant Lois pleurer seule.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Lex ? Je veux la vérité ! Dit-il en le fixant de ses yeux verts.

Lex reprit contenance au son de sa voix et se redressa un peu, pour finalement regarder droit dans les yeux de Clark.

-Cet après-midi, je suis allé voir Oliver, persuadé que c'était de sa faute tout ce qui arrivait. La mort de Geoffrey et d'Alden, je m'inquiétais, j'avais peur que ce soit moi le prochain ! Après ce qu'on a fait... je... je...

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Lui dit d'une voix douce Clark, en l'encouragent de continuer, avec un sourire qui redonna immédiatement confiance en Lex.

-Lorsque j'étais à l'Académie Excelsior, je n'avais pas d'amis, sauf Duncan, et Oliver et ses amis passaient leur temps à se moquer de nous, dit Lex en baissant le ton, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un entende ce qui allait suivre. Un jour, Duncan et moi avons surprit Oliver et les autres en train de voler les réponses d'un examen dans le bureau d'un professeur. Duncan voulait qu'on les dénonce, mais moi... je voulais qu'on les oblige à faire semblant d'être nos amis, comme ça plus personnes ne nous écœureraient. À l'époque je vivais un véritable enfer, Clark, tout le monde... enfin tu comprends... personnes ne m'aimaient. Duncan n'a pas voulu et le moment venu, je me suis retourné contre lui et j'ai prit le partit d'Oliver. Nous nous sommes battu et il... il...

-Quoi Lex, murmura Clark en prenant celui-ci par les épaules.

-Il est mort, dit Lex, les larmes aux yeux. Frappé par une voiture, enfin c'est ce que mon père m'avait dit ! En fait, il le gardait dans l'un de ses laboratoires pour pouvoir tester des médicaments sur lui, Duncan était devenu un véritable légume, mais un jour il a testé un médicament à base de kryptonite et pas besoin de te faire un dessin, il, ou plutôt son esprit, est venu s'en prendre à nous chez Oliver.

-Ensuite ? Dit doucement Clark, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Lex s'effondre, celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs au bord du désespoir depuis qu'il l'avait vu assit sur sa chaise entrain de se ronger les ongles.

-On est allé dans l'ascenseur, mais l'électricité est tombée en panne alors que nous étions presque rendu en bas. Oliver a alors eu l'idée de passer par les conduits d'aération, on a réussit. On se croyait sauvé, on est sortit dehors et tout a sauté. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, Oliver gisait un peu plus loin. C'est tout, je te jure que je ne sais rien de plus ! Dit-il en relevant les yeux vers Clark, qu'il avait baissé à l'annonce de la pseudo mort de Duncan, trop honteux. Depuis j'attends qu'un médecin vienne me dire comment il va, je pense qu'il se trouve présentement dans une sorte de coma.

Lex prit une grande inspiration, qui sembla le rendre encore plus fragile aux yeux de Clark, celui-ci était surprit de voir ainsi son ex meilleur ami. Il semblait pourtant toujours de marbre avant, et cela peut importe si quelqu'un se trouvait entre la vie et la mort.

-Merci Lex! Dit Clark, même s'il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit, il ne comprenait pas comment celui-ci avait pu s'en sortir indemne, alors qu'Oliver était entre la vie et la mort.

-J'ai envoyé des hommes à l'hôpital où se trouvait Duncan, il est mort.

-Tu l'as tué ? Dit plus que surprit Clark.

-Non, il avait fait un arrêt cérébral !

-Ahh... Tu peux rentrer chez toi Lex, si tu veux, dit Clark qui ne voulait surtout pas assister à une autre scène comme celle qu'il venait de vivre avec Lois.

Il savait que Lex n'était coupable de rien, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Même s'il y avait une grande part d'ombre dans son récit, il ne pouvait pas lui faire avouer, car après tout, aujourd'hui ils n'étaient plus les amis qu'ils avaient été autrefois. Et même à l'époque...

-Je... je ne sais pas... et s'il se réveille...

-Je te téléphone dès qu'il se réveille ! D'accord ? Dit-il, puis ne voyant aucun signe de la part de Lex, il rajouta. Tu devrais aller te reposer, aller vient !

Il le poussa vers la sortie, après l'avoir brièvement étreint, ce qu'il ne se serait jamais permit auparavant, mais Lex semblait si désemparé que cela lui avait semblé la chose à faire. Sa mère, qui était venu à l'hôpital en apprenant la nouvelle, était assise à la place de Lois. Elle sourit à son fils lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Où est Lois ? La questionna t-il un peu inquiet, il avait un faible pour elle et ça le rendait triste de la voir ainsi souffrir, même si elle n'était plus avec Oliver, elle l'aimait encore.

-Elle est allée aux toilettes ! Comment va t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, les médecins ne sont pas encore venus nous parler, il semble être dans le coma.

-Je ne parlais pas de lui Clark, mais de Lex. Lui dit-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

-Je sais... il va vraiment mal ! Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ainsi, il semble sur le bord de s'effondrer. Je crois même qu'il avait pleuré... Je croyais pourtant qu'ils se détestaient tous les deux !

-Nous ne sommes pas au courant de tout, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ! Peut-être sont-ils plus proche que tu ne le crois, dit-elle d'un air énigmatique...

-Lex m'a pourtant dit qu'Oliver lui avait fait vivre l'enfer au collège. Avant aujourd'hui, ils se détestaient et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression...

-Que Lex ressent plus que de la haine pour Oliver ! Termina Martha pour celui-ci. La haine cache souvent autre chose Clark!

-Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que tu en sais plus que moi?

-Parce que c'est le cas Clark, je suis une adulte. Parfois je vois des choses que tu ne vois pas !

-C'est carrément de la voyance, oui ! Tu veux me faire croire que derrière leur « va te faire foutre », se cache autre chose ?

-Peut-être, mais ils ne le savent probablement pas, le fait qu'ils se soient sortit d'une telle épreuve ensemble peut bien les avoir rapproché...mais enfin on ne saura peut-être jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. Lex est beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour... Chut ! Lois arrive. Dit Martha en souriant à cette dernière qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

-Des nouvelles d'Oliver ?

-Non aucune, dit tristement Clark. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je suis sur que tout va bien aller.

Puis il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il devait avouer que ça l'arrangerait assez qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre Oliver et Lex. Ainsi il aurait le champ libre avec Lois. Il n'aurait pas voulu sortir avec elle sinon.

Il avait laissé Lana, il y avait à peine quelques jours, celle-ci l'avait rapidement remplacé par un joueur de football, qui lui rappelait vaguement Whitney. Décidément, elle n'avait aucun cœur, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Lex l'avait laissé. Après quelques semaines, il s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiments pour elle, ce qu'il avait ressentit à l'annonce du couple de Lex et Lana, n'était finalement pas de la jalousie.

Plutôt un désir de la protéger, de celui qu'il considérait alors comme un monstre manipulateur, mais son opinion envers Lex avait changé il y avait à peine quelques temps. Celui-ci avait soudainement arrêté tous les mensonges, toutes ses expériences sur la kryptonite et il lui arrivait même de venir en aide à Clark, même s'ils n'étaient plus amis, ce que Clark regrettait amèrement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Clark voulait être sur que c'était bien terminé entre Oliver et Lois. Celle-ci ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi, si c'était vrai. Clark en toucherait deux mots à Oliver lorsque celui-ci se réveillerait, car il ne faisait aucun doute que se serait le cas. C'était un dur à cuir ! Il avait surmonté tellement d'obstacle depuis la mort de ses parents, Clark ne doutait pas un seul instant de sa guérison.

Ce fut finalement plusieurs heures plus tard que ses prédictions furent confirmées. Un médecin vint les voir et leur annonça qu'Oliver était maintenant hors de danger. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci. Il semblait dormir, on l'avait semble t-il assommé de sédatifs de toutes sortes pour qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur. Clark et Lois s'assirent à son chevet.

Martha était allée leur chercher du café. Ils en avaient bien besoin, dans quelques heures il ferait jour. Lois s'assit sur le lit d'Oliver et commença à lui chuchoter des paroles à l'oreille. Elle avait été tellement chamboulée. Clark s'en allait sortir pour la laisser seule avec lui, trop mal alaise d'assister à ceci et aussi un peu jaloux, lorsqu'il entendit Oliver gémir. Celui-ci était en train de se réveiller.

-Oliver, Oliver je suis là, ne t'en fait pas ! murmura Lois.

-Lex ?

Clark se figea sur le seuil de la porte.

-Non, c'est moi, Lois, dit-elle agacé qu'il ne l'ai pas reconnu, mais après tout ses derniers moments avaient été avec ce monstre, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

-Lex... où est Lex ? Dit-il en ouvrant subitement les yeux, inquiet. Où est-il, il va bien ? Il n'est pas blessé ?

-Non, il n'est pas blessé, dit Clark posément pour mettre fin aux inquiétudes d'Oliver. Ses soupçons semblaient se confirmer.

-Commet peux-tu t'inquiéter pour lui après ce qu'il t'a fait ? Dit hargneusement Lois, qui ne comprenait plus rien, son ex n'était pourtant pas un saint.

-Ce qu'il m'a fait ? Répondit Oliver qui commençait à comprendre.

-Ce salop, c'est de sa faute si tu es blessé ! Lui, il n'a absolument rien eu. Il s'est enfuit, c'est cela ? Je le hais, dit-elle avant même qu'Oliver n'ai pu répondre.

-Il ne m'a absolument rien fait ! Il m'a sauvé la vie, cria presque Oliver dont le ton de voix avait graduellement monté. Sans lui je serais mort, je lui ai rendu la pareille c'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas blessé!

Lois, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, quitta rapidement la chambre, blessée par l'attitude de son ex petit-ami. Celui-ci n'avait pu se contrôler. Quand elle s'était mise à insulter Lex, il l'avait immédiatement défendu. Cela lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Lex était quelqu'un de bien au fond de lui, malgré tout ce qui tendait à prouver le contraire, il le savait maintenant. Il était désolé d'avoir crié après Lois, mais en même tant il lui en voulait de porter ainsi des jugements sur Lex, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas.

-Elle ne t'a rien fait ! Dit Clark fâché du comportement de son ami, le faisant sursauter, il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler ainsi !

-Je sais, dit amèrement celui-ci. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé !

-Moi je sais ce qui t'arrive Oliver ! J'espère que tu ne niaisera pas longtemps Lois ainsi !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai immédiatement comprit lorsque je t'ai vu t'inquiéter à ce point pour Lex ! Lorsque je l'ai vu hier, attendant dans la salle d'attente, se rongeant les ongles. J'ai sût que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne m'a rien dit et je n'ai pas insisté. Il semblait dévasté par ce qui t'arrivait et ne se contrôlait plus, je le sentais prêt à s'effondrer !

-C'est vrai? Demanda avec espoir Oliver.

Espoir que Clark remarqua immédiatement. Il avait eu le même dans ses yeux en voyant Lana casser avec Whitney.

-Oui Oliver, je crois qu'il tient beaucoup à toi, dit Clark. Si tu as des sentiments pour lui, n'attend pas pour le lui dire, mais avant tu dois être honnête avec Lois. C'est une fille bien, tu dois lui dire que c'est bien finit entre vous deux !

-Je sais et je sais aussi que tu en pinces pour elle ! Dit Oliver en souriant.

-Si tu en parles ainsi, c'est que tu as déjà fait ton choix ! Alors excuse-moi, mais j'ai promit à un certain jeune milliardaire de l'avertir dès que tu serais réveillé ! Dit Clark dont le moral était à zéro, plus rien ne semblait le surprendre.

-Je vais le lui dire moi-même !

-Quoi ? Dit Clark en se retournant.

-J'irai parler à Lois en premier et ensuite j'irai voir Lex, pas besoin de lui dire. Je vais lui faire la surprise.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais pas sortir avant plusieurs jours, dit suspicieusement Clark.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'ils vont réussir à me garder plus longtemps !

-Ça c'est le Oliver que je connais ! Dit Clark, dont le sourire était revenu.

_Alors, comment vous trouvez cela? Écrivez-moi une petite review, je ne me nourris que de cela! Dans le prochain, vous risquez d'avoir des surprises et un peu plus d'action et moins de baratin! Mais je ne promet rien, je suis présentement en train de l'écrire, alors..._

_Bref, reviewer, merci!_

_De Marion_


	3. Quel bourde!

_Me voici encore! J'ai beau ne pas avoir beaucoup de lecteurs ou ceux-ci ne m'écrive tout simplement pas, je vais tout de même continuer cette fic! Si non je ne pourrais pas passer à autre chose et finir les autres fic commencé. Certains semblent oublier que les reviews sont la nourriture des auteurs, si vous ne me nourrissez pas, je mourrai peut-être. Je blague un peu, mais pas tant que ça! Donc voici un nouveau et extraordinaire chapitre, je vous en supplie, écrivez-moi! Moi, avec une moue désespéré et un peu psychotique!_

_Lol Bonne lecture!_

Lex n'avait encore eu aucunes nouvelles d'Oliver. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Trop stressé pour fermer l'œil et trop orgueilleux pour retéléphoner à l'hôpital. Il devait l'avoir fait environ 40 fois et on ne lui avait rien dit, prétextant qu'il n'était pas de la famille. Lex comptait alors sur Clark pour le renseigner, celui-ci lui avait promit de lui téléphoner dès qu'Oliver se serait réveillé ou... serait mort. Mais Lex écarta vivement cette idée.

C'était impossible, il avait toute la vie devant lui. Il se promit d'aller directement le chercher en enfer ou au paradis et de le ramener sur terre, si c'était le cas. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir sacrifié pour un salopard tel que lui. Non, les anges ne mourraient pas ainsi, pas lui ! Il se rendait bien compte que tout le monde le considérait comme le mal incarné. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort, après tout c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée du niveau 33.1.

Un monstre, c'est ce qu'il était! Oliver ne pouvait mourir sacrifié pour quelqu'un qui sacrifiait lui-même des gens au nom d'une cause ridiculement paranoïaque. Se faire envahir par les extra-terrestres ou même les mutants! Il ne connaissait qu'un seul E.T. et celui-ci n'avait aucune soif de pouvoir, à comparer lui. Il se considérait comme quelqu'un de dangereux! Le genre qu'il valait mieux ne pas fréquenter. Il fallait être fou ou stupide de vouloir mourir pour lui ou même le protéger, car on tentait après tout de le tuer environ trois fois par semaine. Et à chaque fois il était sauvé par l'E.T. de service.

Un jour, même lui le laisserait crever et c'est tout ce qu'il mériterait! Oliver ne pouvait donc mourir et surtout pas pour lui! C'était ce que se répétait inlassablement Lex, assit à son bureau, faisant semblant d'éplucher les comptes de la Lexcorp. et de la Luthorcorp., qui ne formeraient bientôt plus qu'une même compagnie. Ce n'était pas normal, cela prenait beaucoup trop de temps ! Il en avait assez d'attendre, il ferait bientôt jour et il n'avait quasiment plus d'ongles.

Il se leva et prit un verre de cognac pour se calmer, mais cela eu le don de l'irriter encore plus. Il se rappela le fait qu'Oliver avait acheté son cognac préféré pour sa venue, il savait très bien que celui-ci n'en buvait même pas. Il avait toujours eu des goûts plus simples en matière d'alcool. Préférant la bière, au cognac, et le vin, au champagne.

-Encore en train de boire ?

Lex en lâcha son verre sous le coup de la surprise, celui-ci se renversa sur le tapis persan. Laissant une grosse tache sur celui-ci, mais il n'en avait cure. Il n'avait pas entendu Oliver rentrer dans son bureau. Mais ce n'était pas tellement surprenant, il était tellement stressé. Il se retourna vivement, laissant son masque Luthor au tiroir, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis, les deux se dirigèrent instantanément l'un vers l'autre et se prirent mutuellement dans les bras. Lex aurait voulu ne jamais le lâcher et Oliver dû s'apercevoir de son trouble, car il le sera un peu plus fort. Lex voulu en faire de même, ayant momentanément oublié la blessure d'Oliver. Celui-ci poussa un léger gémissement de douleur, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir Lex, qui le lâcha presque instantanément.

-Ça va ? Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir de l'hôpital ! Dit très inquiet Lex.

-Je sais, mais je voulais te faire la surprise et de plus, je déteste les hôpitaux ! Dit Oliver, dont le visage s'était assombrit en pensant à la mort de ses parents.

-Je sais.

Rien que ses deux mots eurent le don d'enlever la tristesse d'Oliver. Il savait que Lex avait perdu sa mère lorsqu'il avait environ 12 ans. Il sourit à son nouvel ami, car il avait bien l'intention de le devenir. Il aurait même aimé une amitié améliorée, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie. Lex dû se rendre compte à quoi pensait Oliver, car ses joues rougirent.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, laissa échapper Oliver, qui s'en voulu immédiatement de montrer ainsi ses sentiments, car après tout il ignorait si Lex partageait les mêmes.

Lex resta silencieux, ce qui eu le don de mettre mal alaise Oliver, mais cela fut de courte duré, car il lâcha dans un souffle, un doux murmure :

-Moi aussi.

Oliver à ses mots, qu'il avait tant espéré depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, ne put se retenir plus longtemps et caressa du bout des doigts le visage de Lex. Voyant que celui-ci ne le repoussait pas, mais qu'il fermait même les yeux d'anticipation, il eu l'audace de faire descendre ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres. Lex laissa s'échapper un soupir et se mordit celles-ci. Oliver rapprocha alors son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs têtes se touchent. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, lorsqu'ils furent dérangé par le domestique de Lex, Enrique.

-Hm, hm ! Toussota celui-ci gêné par la situation.

Les deux se séparèrent instantanément, aucun n'avait remarqué que la porte du bureau était restée ouverte pendant ce bref, mais sensuel entretien. Oliver se maudit intérieurement, il avait dû la laisser ouverte trop heureux de revoir Lex.

-Monsieur, votre père est là. Dit Enrique, désolé de les avoir interrompu, il savait son maître très seul dans cet immense manoir.

-Oui, bien sur ! Merci Enrique, je vais le recevoir, donnez-moi juste cinq minutes. Dit Lex, dont toute la prestance des Luthor était revenue d'un coup, il y avait quelques secondes il semblait pourtant en totale déconfiture.

Enrique quitta alors le bureau, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Bien, alors je crois que je vais y aller ! Tu es très occupé, à ce que je vois. Dit tristement Oliver.

-Mon père est seulement venu voir si je suis encore en vie, il serait bien trop heureux de me voir mort, il pourrait ainsi reprendre la direction de Luthorcorp. Dit d'un ton détaché Lex.

Oliver esquissa un sourire, mais voyant que Lex était sérieux, il dit :

-Désolé, cela doit être dur d'avoir un tel père.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir, murmura Lex pour lui-même, mais celui-ci l'entendit tout de même. Tu vas dormir où, puisque ton appartement a explosé ?

-Chez les Kent ! Ils ont gentiment accepté de m'héberger, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit reconstruit. Dit Oliver, touché du fait que Lex s'inquiétait pour lui, même s'il savait déjà que celui-ci avait été plus qu'inquiet lorsqu'il s'était trouvé entre la vie et la mort.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, si tu ne veux pas avoir à parler à mon père. Rajouta Lex le regard fuyant.

-Oui, alors à la prochaine, dit Oliver en se dirigeant à regret vers la sortie, il était prêt à tout supporter pour pouvoir rester avec Lex un peu plus longtemps.

-Oliver ?

-Oui, dit celui-ci surprit, en se retournant vers l'objet de ses désirs.

-Pourquoi m'avoir encore sauvé, lorsque ton appartement a sauté ? Nous étions quittes.

Oliver hésita un long moment, avant de lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur en lui avouant qu'il l'aimait depuis plusieurs années, parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Inutile de se mentir, il était gai et amoureux de Lex Luthor ! Mais il ne voulait pas non plus jouer la carte de la froideur, il voulait que ce soit quelque chose de vrai, sans pour autant être gênant pour Lex. Il se décida finalement.

-Parce que je ne suis pas prêt à te perdre ! Dit-il en fixant Lex dans les yeux, analysant sa réaction.

Celui-ci ne laissa rien voir de ses émotions, ni de ses pensées.

-Je ne savais pas que je comptais autant à tes yeux ? Dit-il finalement, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Détrompe-toi, tu comptes plus que tu ne le crois, dit le plus sérieusement du monde Oliver, ce qui eu le don d'ébranler Lex, qui paru perdre tous ses moyens. On se voit au gala de charité du musée de Metropolis dimanche.

Lex n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'Oliver quittait son bureau. Celui-ci fêtait intérieurement d'avoir réussit à avouer ses sentiments à Lex. Le jeune milliardaire avait même eu l'air ébranlé par ses paroles, mais pas en mal. Il ne semblait ni dégoûté, ni offusqué, seulement surprit. Oliver se promit d'avoir Lex, il réussirait. Il avait d'ailleurs paru très intéressé lorsqu'il allait l'embrasser.

Oliver croisa un Lionel Luthor, plus que surprit, par la présence du jeune Queen chez son fils. Il était persuadé que ces deux là se détestaient.

-Bonjour Lex, heureux de voir que tu vas bien ! Dit Lionel avec un sourire hypocrite, en entrant dans le bureau de son fils et en faisant comme s'il était chez lui.

-Bonjour « père », mais je doute que vous soyez heureux ! Dit Lex maussadement, en insistant bien sur le mot « père » qui prenait une tournure ironique dans sa bouche. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien voyons! Dès que j'ai su, j'ai prit le premier hélicoptère, mais j'ai eu la surprise de voir M. Queen sortir de ton bureau. Que te voulait-il ?

C'était donc cela, son père venait faire son enquête hebdomadaire, à la recherche d'un moyen pour faire du chantage à son fils. Tout pour retrouver son ancien pouvoir !

-Ça ne vous regarde en rien, père ! Dit Lex en se dirigeant vers son jeu de billard.

-Bien, je vois, alors je suppose qu'on ne te verra pas au gala de charité dimanche. Tu sais que tu dois soigner ton image, mais je divague, ton attaché de presse t'a sûrement dit tout ceci.

-Comme d'habitude père, vous délirez ! Car j'ai bien l'intention de venir. Je ne manquerai pas cela pour tout l'or du monde ! Dit Lex, avec sourire en voyant son père aussi dépité. Vous pensiez que je ne viendrais pas, ou peut-être que c'est vous qui ne le vouliez pas ?

-Non, bien entendu ! Jamais, je suis très heureux que tu te sois enfin assagit, mon fils.

Cette marque d'affection écorcha les oreilles de Lex, tout ceci sonnait faux !

-Bien, je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps, dit finalement Lionel, en voyant son fils faire comme s'il n'existait plus. Je vois que tu as beaucoup de travail, rajouta t-il en regardant Lex jouer aux billards.

Puis, il sortit, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Décidément, cette journée commençait trop bien. Oliver qui avait failli l'embrasser ou qui avait semblé vouloir le faire, même s'il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui était positif là-dedans, il en avait pourtant eu le goût. Et son père, qui ne restait pas plus de cinq minutes à lui pourrir la vie. De plus, il avait une raison de venir à ce stupide gala, Oliver y serait. C'était presque un rendez-vous, à ces mots Lex souri.

Il était pathétique, voici qu'il tombait en pâmoisons devant un gars, Oliver de surcroît. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsque Oliver avait caressé ses lèvres de ses doigts si fins, il n'avait pu se contrôler et avait poussé un soupir de plaisir. Ça l'avait frappé, il avait envi d'Oliver ! De ses mains, de ses lèvres et de bien plus. Il n'avait jamais pensé à un homme ainsi. Bien entendu, il trouvait Clark attirant, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Oliver lui faisait plus d'effet qu'aucune femme ne lui en avait fait. Lex plongea dans son verre de cognac, qu'il venait de remplir, l'autre s'étant cassé.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il ne se contrôlait plus, ses pulsions le dirigeaient. Il se rappela à quel point ça avait été difficile de se calmer, dans le conduit d'aération, avec Oliver collé à lui. Il avait fallut un miracle pour que celui-ci ne remarque pas on érection.

Il savait bien que rien ne s'arrangerait d'ici dimanche, il était attiré par Oliver, ça ne se guérissait pas. Il lui restait trois jours avant le gala, soit pour se guérir (ce qui était impossible), soit pour se trouver une tenue, soit pour ignorer ses envies, soit pour se décider à ne pas y aller.

Dimanche arriva bien vite aux yeux de Lex. Il avait finalement décidé de venir, habillé d'un smoking noir pour ne pas faire original. Il se doutait bien qu'Oliver ferait mieux. Lex n'aimait pas ressembler aux autres et il détestait par dessus tout les nœuds papillon, mais son orgueil était plus fort que tout, alors il monta ainsi vêtu dans l'hélicoptère. Le plus important était de faire bonne impression, après tout !

Oliver avait, quant à lui, opté pour quelque chose d'un peu moins classique. Il avait revêtu un complet bleu foncé, avec une chemise bleue aussi, d'un ton plus pâle. Le tout faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il mi même des chaussures noires, délaissant ses baskets adorés. Cela aurait été mentir de dire qu'il faisait autant d'effort pour la presse, c'était tout simplement pour Lex. Maintenant qu'il s'était expliqué auprès de Lois, sous l'ordre de Clark, il avait bien envi de draguer Lex.

Il croyait même avoir une petite chance, s'il ne faisait pas une bourde. Il sortit de sa voiture sport et se dirigea vers la horde de journalistes qu'il allait devoir traverser pour pénétrer dans le musée, où avait lieu le gala. Après moult effort, Oliver en ressortit vivant. Les journalistes n'y étaient pas allés de mains mortes, en le bombardant de flash et de questions, y suggérant les réponses par la même occasion. Avec la tentative de meurtre qu'il avait subi, il y a quelques jours, sa popularité était grimpé en flèche, y comprit sa libido.

Il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée et suivit les invités qui se dirigeaient vers la salle principale du musée, où la soirée allait avoir lieu. Un orchestre s'y trouvait, avec un bar, un buffet et il devait bien y avoir déjà une centaine d'invités, Oliver savait qu'il devrait y en avoir encore plus. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de trouver Lex. Il savait que celui-ci y serait, ou plutôt il espérait avoir fait tous ses efforts vestimentaires pour quelque chose. Sur ce, il scruta la foule à la recherche de son adoré. Il eu beau chercher, celui-ci n'était nul part. Un chauve, ça ne passait tout de même pas inaperçu.

Pour passer le temps, il se mit en devoir d'aller saluer toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, et il y en avait beaucoup trop à son goût. Pendant un peu plus d'une heure, il fit semblant de rire aux blagues plates de vieux millionnaires sans intérêts, qui étaient probablement tous venus pour la même raison. Redorer leurs images et se faire des contacts dans le monde des affaires, c'était peine perdue avec Oliver. Le seul avec qui celui-ci aurait aimé faire des « affaires », n'était malheureusement pas là.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il entendit la voix de l'objet de ses pensées. Lex se trouvait un peu plus loin vers sa droite, il semblait bien à l'aise, au milieu de ses requins des affaires. Il riait aux éclats des blagues qu'on lui lançait. Quel bon comédien ! Si Oliver ne l'avait pas connu mieux, il aurait pu croire que celui-ci s'amusait réellement, mais ce n'était pas le cas, ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Ils trahissaient un écœurement que Lex adressait à lui auparavant. Il semblait à la veille de sortir un couteau et de tous les égorger sur-le-champ.

Il n'avait pas remarqué Oliver qui l'observait avec intérêt, prêt à le secourir au moindre signe de sa part. Celui-ci s'excusa finalement auprès des gens avec qui il se trouvait et partit rejoindre la troupe autour de Lex. Il réussit à l'arracher à ceux-ci d'un habile mensonge et le poussa dans la pièce adjacente à celle-ci, qui était plongé dans le noir. Seule la lumière de la salle de bal l'éclairait faiblement. Lex poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Merci, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Je croyais mourir ! Dit-il en souriant à Oliver.

-De rien, dit Oliver en riant, il esquissa une révérence, ce qui fit rire Lex. Je suis à votre service !

-Bonne planque ! Dit finalement Lex, qui avait arrêté de rire.

-Ça c'est sur ! À l'abri de ces sales rapaces de riches de merde.

-Beau vocabulaire ! Dit Lex en faisant semblant d'être outré, il n'en pensait pourtant pas moins sur les requins qui se trouvaient à côté.

Oliver s'accota contre le mur, ce qui lui arracha une légère grimace.

-Encore mal au dos ? Le questionna son compagnon, inquiet.

-Un peu, mais ça va. Ça en valait la peine ! Dit-il d'un air enjôleur.

Ceci toucha plus Lex qu'il ne le montra, ce savoir si important pour quelqu'un était réconfortant. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'appréciait dans ce bas monde, finalement ?

-On ferait mieux d'y retourner. Ils vont finir par remarquer notre absence !

-Ils ne ce soucient que d'eux, je doute même qu'ils aient remarqué que nous étions là !

-Bon, je fais un marché avec toi, laisse-moi saluer mon père, pour lui prouver que je suis finalement venu, et je vais aussi saluer quelques connaissance, puis on se retrouve dans le hall d'ici, disons une demi-heure.

Voyant qu'Oliver ne semblait pas d'accord, il rajouta :

-Puis on fera tout ce que tu voudras, dit-il innocemment, ne s'apercevant qu'après du sous-entendu impliqué.

-Tout ce que je veux ? Dit Oliver avec un air aguicheur, qui cachait mal ses intentions de finir leur « entretien » de la dernière fois.

Pour toute réponse, Lex rougit violemment et Oliver partit à rire.

-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est une blague ! Alors, à tout à l'heure! Dit-il en laissant seul Lex, avec ses questions.

Celui-ci se doutait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment une blague, mais préféra éluder la question. Il se pressa d'aller voir son père, trop pressé de s'enfuir de ce gala ennuyant. Celui-ci ne parut guère surprit lorsque son fils lui dit qu'il partait, alors qu'il venait d'arriver. Lionel croyait que c'était uniquement pour lui tenir tête que son fils était venu. Quelle grossière erreur!

Lex alla ensuite voir quelques connaissances, entretenant ainsi ses contacts en affaires, même si c'était de tout autres contacts qu'il avait envi, mais il refusait encore de se l'avouer. Arrête de penser à Oliver et à ses mains, pire, sur toi! Je suis aux femmes, je suis aux femmes, je suis aux femmes... Se répétait inlassablement Lex, en se rendant dans le hall d'entrée où l'attendait Oliver.

_Mais alors pourquoi tu vas le rejoindre dans un endroit désert, à l'abris de tous les regards?_

Ah, la ferme, saleté de conscience!

Oliver l'attendait patiemment, accoté nonchalamment contre un mur. Ignorant le trouble de son ami, ce qui lui aurait peut-être permit d'éviter de faire une belle bourde.

-Rapide ! Constata t-il à haute voix.

-Bon, où veux-tu aller? Dit innocemment Lex.

-Et si on allait chez toi, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter en profondeur ton manoir. En particulier ta chambre. Dit Oliver avec un air de prédateur.

Lex déglutit difficilement, pour rajouter à son trouble, Oliver s'approcha à pas de félin. Il recula progressivement contre le mur, s'y retrouvant bien vite accoudé.

-Je sais que t'en as envi ? Dit le beau blond langoureusement, en collant son corps à celui de Lex.

L'effet fut immédiat, celui-ci se sentit soudainement bien mal à l'aise. Il commençait d'ailleurs à faire de plus en plus chaud, à moins que ce ne soit à cause de l'effet qu'Oliver faisait à une certaine partie de son anatomie. Lex ferma encore une fois les yeux, s'abandonnant à l'étreinte d'Oliver. Celui-ci lui captura les lèvres pour un baisé passionné. Lex ne fut pas long à y répondre, leurs lèvres se caressant sensuellement. Une danse enfiévrée naissant entre les deux, les mains d'Oliver descendant progressivement jusqu'aux fesses de Lex. Ce qui sembla ramener à la réalité ce dernier.

-Non ! Je ne peux pas, dit-il violemment en essayant de repousser Oliver, mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et se colla d'avantage à son corps.

Il essayait de sortir la chemise de Lex de son pantalon.

-Arrête ! J'ai dit non ! Je ne suis pas ce que tu penses, dit-il plus fermement en repoussant Oliver, qui cette fois-ci, tomba par terre.

-Tu n'es pas ce que je pense ? Et qu'est-ce que je pense ? Lui répondit Oliver avec véhémence, en se relevant grimaçant de douleur et époussetant ses vêtements.

Il savait bien que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait voulu aller trop vite pour Lex, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Dit Lex avec un air dégoûté.

Oliver le prit personnellement, alors qu'en fait Lex était plus dégoûté par lui-même qu'autre chose.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis, en ? Toi qui semble tout savoir ! Répondit Oliver, toute trace de culpabilité l'ayant quitté, sa colère contre Lex étant immense.

Car après tout, comment osait-il lui parler ainsi? Il ne l'avait pas forcé! Mais maintenant qu'Oliver y repensait, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas été tendre, se laissant un peu emporter par son désir. Il rejeta cette idée loin de lui, incapable de réfléchir.

-Je ne suis pas gai ! Chuchota Lex, de peur qu'on ne l'entende.

-Tu n'es pas gai ? Dit Oliver en faisant semblant de chuchoter, pour se moquer de Lex. Tu semblais pourtant consentant ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir obligé !

-Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix ! L'accusa Lex.

-Bien, tu peux peut-être mentir au monde, mais pas à toi, et certainement pas à moi ! T'as aimé ça et c'est ce qui te fais peur ! Car que deviendrais-tu à prendre du plaisir avec un homme ? Une pédale, peut-être ?

Puis sans un regard pour Lex, il partit. Celui-ci l'avait mit hors de lui. Comment osait-il ? Il ne l'avait pas forcé à lui rendre son baisé. Même si sa technique pour arriver à ses fins lui laissait un goût amer, il refusait d'y penser. Il monta précipitamment dans sa voiture et s'en allait se rendre chez lui, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus de chez lui. Il valait mieux qu'il aille décompresser avant d'aller chez les Kent. Il se rendit alors dans le premier bar gai qu'il trouva et prit le premier gars qui avait de l'allure, avant de l'emmener ensuite dans une chambre d'hôtel, pour pouvoir ainsi assouvir ses envies.

Lex était resté dans le hall, essayant de décompresser et de faire le point. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il avait embrassé Oliver, avant de le repousser violemment et de le traiter ensuite comme un moins que rien. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'était pas gai! Oliver avait fait erreur, il n'était pas intéressé par lui. Il aimait les femmes et pas les hommes, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, Lex se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais aimé aucune femme de sa vie. Les deux seules qu'il avait « aimé », ne rentrait pas dans la catégorie : amour passionné ou même charnel. Puisque c'était sa mère et sa gouvernante, les deux étaient mortes d'ailleurs. Non, aucune femme n'avait réussit à toucher son cœur. Celui-ci se glaçant avec le temps. Il n'avait jamais aimé aucune femme de toute sa vie et c'était maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, maintenant qu'il avait 26 ans.

Il avait aimé faire l'amour avec elles, ou plutôt baiser, puisque ceci impliquerait de l'amour. Mais tous les « je t'aime » qu'il avait dit à Lana ou même à une autre de ces greluches qui avaient réussit à introduire son lit, étaient faux. Il les avait dit par pure nécessité, il ne voulait pas qu'on le considère comme le monstre sans cœur et incapable d'amour que tout le monde croyait qu'il était. Lex essaya de se convaincre que s'il n'avait jamais connu de grande passion en amour, c'était uniquement parce que sa mère l'avait abandonné jeune. Que savait-il de l'amour d'ailleurs ? Aucune personne ne l'avait véritablement aimé, et si oui, elles étaient mortes.

Oliver avait raison, il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même. Il avait eu envi de ses caresses et de ses baisés et cela lui faisait peur. Il avait été élevé toute sa vie comme quelqu'un qui ne devait avoir besoin de personne. L'inconnu lui faisait peur et le pétrifiait. Que ferait-il s'il était attiré par les hommes ? Que dirait-on de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas être normal, comme tout le monde. T'es un gars, t'aime les filles. T'es une fille, t'aime les gars. Pas de t'ai un gars et t'aime les gars. Lex donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Merde, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui ! Il n'avait jamais eu de chance.

Il regarda une dernière fois le hall d'entrée, qu'il croyait vide, avant de se retourner et de partir rejoindre son hélicoptère. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que quelqu'un n'avait rien raté de leur échange et souriait méchamment. Prêt à se servir de ceci pour arriver à ses fins. Sa soif de pouvoir étant sans limite. Peut-importe s'il faisait du mal à son fils par la même occasion.

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cela? Mignon, pathétique, génial, trop nul, psychédélique, etc. Ne vous en faite pas j'aime les happy end, mais il parait qu'une fin peut être heureuse pour quelqu'un et horrible pour une autre personne, je blague un peu là! Lol Écrivez-moi, s.v.p.!_

_De Marion_


	4. De bouteille en bouteille!

_Voici le nouveau chapitre! Désolé je me suis trompé, il est un peu plus long que prévu, ce qui plaira certainement à quelques uns!_

_Il est aussi meilleur, donc, sur ce bonne lecture! Écrivez-moi une review!_

_De Marion_

Oliver ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait perdu. Comment faire pour rattraper le coup lorsque l'on foire tout avec quelqu'un? Il était désespéré! Il se rendait maintenant compte que d'accouder Lex contre un mur, avant de lui jeter à la figure son homosexualité, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution. Il aurait mieux fait de le violer sur place, ça n'aurait rien changé! La seule solution qu'il lui restait c'était de lui faire des excuses, mais c'était assez difficile de s'excuser lorsque la personne en question refusait de le voir et faisait comme s'il n'existait plus.

C'était maintenant un cas de force majeur, seule solution : faire du chantage et de la manipulation auprès de Clark, pour que celui-ci l'aide. Oliver n'était pas du genre à abandonner! Surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'il était tombé en amour avec Lex. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis que celui-ci l'ignorait. Il ne pouvait même pas assouvir ses pulsions sur un parfait inconnu rencontré dans un bar, comme avant. Il se sentait coupable à chaque fois, alors il n'essayait même plus. Il ne voulait qu'une seule personne dans son lit et dans sa vie, malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci n'était pas encore consentante.

Il se demandait si Lex vivait le même enfer, si oui, il cachait bien son jeu. Il semblait aller mieux que d'habitude et cela fendait le cœur d'Oliver, qui mourrait à petit feu. Il avait besoin de ce milliardaire chauve, que tout le monde considérait comme un menteur et un sadique. Oui... menteur!

Il faisait sûrement la comédie et c'était pour cela qu'il semblait aller aussi bien. Oliver était donc en train d'interroger Clark pour vérifier sa théorie, celui-ci semblait être redevenu ami avec Lex. Il se voyait très souvent, ce qui rendait un peu jaloux Oliver, même s'il savait que le jeune fermier était hétéro. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une vie douleur au cœur en les voyant rire au Talon, ou en apprenant de la bouche de Martha que Clark était chez Lex.

-Oui, je suis de nouveau ami avec Lex! Dit Clark, assit à la table de cuisine, buvant tranquillement son café.

-Ah, oui? C'est génial, il se sentait très seul, donc...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Le coupa Clark, en le regardant suspicieusement.

-Aide-moi! Je t'en supplie, il ne veut plus me voir, je ne sais plus quoi faire et... je ne suis rien sans lui. Dit Oliver en se mettant à genoux, ce qui fit rire Clark.

-Bon, bon, d'accord! Relève-toi! Si ça peut te consoler, il ne va pas très bien. Il a beau bien jouer la comédie, je sais quand il ment. Dit Clark, avec indulgence, il en avait assez de voir ces deux là se tourner autour sans pouvoir se toucher, brûlant irrémédiablement l'autre.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire? Dit Oliver dépité, mais heureux de savoir que Lex souffrait de sa décision.

-Commence par aller t'excuser!

-Il ne me laisse même plus entrer, alors... Et puis j'ai déjà essayé, je lui envoyé des douzaine de lettres d'excuse...

-Tu es le grand Oliver Queen, que rien ne peut arrêter! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller défoncer la porte de son bureau? Dit Clark en souriant, se levant et empoignant son manteau. Tu trouveras bien!

-Mais...

Le jeune fermier ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et quitta Smallville, direction Metropolis pour voir Chloé, avec toute la rapidité qu'il avait. Pressé de quitter l'harcèlement constant qu'Oliver lui faisait vivre, dans sa propre maison en plus.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi? Je suis bien avancé maintenant, marmonna Oliver, mais Clark ne l'entendit pas, étant déjà bien loin.

Celui-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de Chloé, au Daily Planet, elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents, trop heureuse de sa visite.

-Salut! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Clark? Dit-elle en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras. Des ennuies?

-On peut dire ça!

-À propos de quoi? Le questionna t-elle en s'asseyant devant son ordinateur.

-Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que j'invite Lex pour Thanksgiving? Je sais bien que vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup, Jimmy et toi, mais il a vraiment changé et je sais qu'il sera tout seul chez lui, probablement devant une bouteille de cognac...

-Pas besoin d'en rajouter! J'en serais très heureuse. Dit-elle, en levant la tête de son ordinateur, tout à fait sincère.

-Vraiment? Dit surprit Clark. Tu ne lui en veux plus?

-Je te fais confiance, si tu dis qu'il a changé, c'est que c'est vrai!

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi? Dit-il en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Tu ne pourrais vivre sans moi! Rajouta t-elle en riant. Je croyais qu'Oliver venait?

-Il viendra.

-Tu ne crois pas que cela peut être risqué, de les mettre dans la même pièce. La dernière fois, ils ont faillit en mourir!

-Ils ont changé. Oliver semble vraiment tenir à Lex, mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque.

-Ça fait bizarre de se dire que notre cher Oliver est aux hommes!

-Ouais, je sais.

-Penses-tu que Lex ressent la même chose?

-Aucune idée, tu sais c'est un Luthor, il cache bien ses émotions, alors...

-Oui je comprends! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai bien l'intention de mettre mon grain de sel dans toute cette affaire...

-Non, c'est une mauvaise idée. Dit Clark, qui sentait le désastre proche, si Chloé s'en mêlait les ennuis ne finiraient plus.

-T'a pas confiance?

-Non, c'est pas ça... Lois sera là.

-Oh, je vois, mauvais signe tout ça!

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas laisser Lex seul pendant une telle période, sa mère est morte un peu après Thanksgiving et dans sa famille on ne fête jamais, à moins que la presse y soit!

-Faudra les surveiller! Donc il y aura : moi, toi, Lois et probablement son nouveau petit copain, Lex, Oliver, ta mère, mon petit-ami, j'adore dire ça. Quelqu'un d'autre?

-Lionel. Dit Clark avec une mine d'enterrement.

-C'est une blague? dit Chloé en recrachant son café prestement. C'est une véritable catastrophe qui s'organise!

-Ma mère l'aime beaucoup et je la sais très seule depuis la mort de papa, alors je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire non. Dit Clark, son visage se voilant au souvenir de Jonathan. Comment ça Lois a un nouveau petit ami?

-Faudra les surveiller! Dit Chloé, éludant la question du jeune fermier, elle le savait très amoureux de Lois et ça lui fendait le cœur de le voir ainsi. Je n'aimerais pas retrouver Lex tué par son père.

-Ou le contraire, dit Clark en pensant au jour heureux que ça serait pour lui.

Chloé suivit son raisonnement, car elle se mit à sourire rêveusement, imaginant mille mort pour Lionel.

-Alors, à samedi! Dit Clark, en laissant Chloé seule avec ses pensées de meurtre.

Samedi arriva assez rapidement. Lex ne savait pas qu'Oliver serait au souper des Kent, persuadé que celui-ci avait mieux à faire. Chacun ignorant superbement la présence de l'autre à ce souper, ils se préparaient chacun de leur côté pour ce qui s'annonçait, à priori, un simple souper et qui risquait de devenir une tuerie.

Lex avait volontiers accepté l'invitation, même s'il savait son père présent, Clark l'ayant averti. Il se disait qu'une petite joute verbal avec celui-ci ne serait pas de refus. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement, ni ses sentiments. Il aurait dû être heureux qu'Oliver ai décidé de lui foutre la paix. Celui-ci n'essayait même plus de le voir, il semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la terre. Ce qui provoquait des sentiments étrange en Lex. Il se sentait dépaysé, comme s'il avait perdu ses points de repères.

Ce qu'Oliver lui avait dit l'avait touché plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait, il avait voulu se consoler en se disant que ce n'était probablement qu'une simple attirance physique qu'il avait envers le jeune blond. Mais alors, comment expliquer ses dernières semaines loin de celui-ci? Il aurait dû être libéré, heureux même. Mais il ne ressentait que du désespoir.

Il avait une soif constante, que rien ne pouvait calmer, cette envie qui le taraudait n'était pas un simple désir sexuel. C'était bien plus fort, plus poignant. Comme s'il n'avait plus aucune envie de vivre, ou de continuer à faire semblant, chose qu'il avait apprit depuis la mort de sa mère. Il se sentait las, sans pour autant être fatigué, sans vie, sans pour autant être mort. Ce terrible sentiment, cette terrible envie de l'autre et ce besoin constant d'être avec lui, le tuait à petit feu.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de se ressaisir depuis la violente dispute qu'il avait eu avec Oliver, celui-ci devait maintenant le haïr. Avec tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dit. Il se sentait coupable maintenant, se rendant bien compte que s'il était gai, ce qui semblait lentement se confirmer, il ne pourrait guérir. On naissait ainsi, ça ne s'attrapait pas, et de plus, ça ne se soignait pas. Ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Oliver avait failli mourir était plus fort que tout. C'était indescriptible, comme si son âme criait au secours, comme si plus rien n'existait.

Il avait eu peur, plus que tout, de perdre ce qui semblait être son seul ami, et bien plus. Il s'était senti fondre dans les bras de celui-ci, sa raison mourrant sous ses baisés. Rien ne changerait cela. Même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à ce l'avouer, il avait tout de même envi de lui. En fait, il refusait de se l'avouer et de penser un seul instant qu'il puisse être intéressé par un gars.

Il n'avait qu'un désir, le revoir et tout lui expliquer. Lui dire qu'il était hétéro et que celui-ci se trompait royalement, il ne serait jamais attiré par un gars. Il avait seulement eu un égarement temporaire! Tout serait plus facile ainsi. Depuis leur dispute, il faisait vivre un véritable enfer à tous ses employés, un souper avec son père lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il pourrait ainsi se défouler sur celui-ci,. Peut-être même revivre un peu. Ça lui permettrait de penser à autre chose pendant quelques heures.

Loin de ses rêves hantés par un certain blond, loin de son désir inassouvi, loin d'Oliver, loin de ce manoir terriblement vide, loin de sa bouteille de cognac ou de porto. Celles-ci étant devenues des amies fidèles. Il alternait entre cognac et bourbon ou même porto, pour le plus grand déplaisir de ses servants qui devaient nettoyés, le lendemain matin, les traces de son désespoir.

C'est donc sur cette pensée joyeuse, qu'il se rendait chez les Kent. La seule chose qui lui redonnait un peu de vie, étant Clark. Depuis qu'ils étaient redevenus amis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était au détriment d'un certain Playboy aguicheur terriblement constant dans ses rêves. Il avait donc revêtu son plus beau chandail bleu à manche longue sport, pour changer, et un jean gris foncé avec des baskets. Bref, rien de très Luthorien. Il espérait ainsi faire chier, au plus au point, son démoniaque de père.

Il se mit donc en route vers la ferme, avec une bouteille de champagne et une boîte de chocolat pour Martha, dans son nouveau coupé sport, qu'il avait agréablement fait passer dans les dépenses de la compagnie. Chose que Lionel ne manquerait pas de remarquer et qui remplierait de ravissement Lex, puisque celui-ci épluchait encore les comptes de la compagnie à la recherche d'une faute à reprocher à son fils, même s'il n'était plus le propriétaire.

Oliver, quand à lui, était tranquillement en train de se trouver la tenu parfaite pour le souper qui se préparait au premier. Martha lui avait installé une chambre d'ami, sans pour autant exilé son fils dans la grange. Celui-ci, aimant sa forteresse de solitude, mais pas assez pour y vivre, était ravi. Oliver ne savait rien de la venue de Lex, si non il aurait peut-être mit quelque chose de plus aguicheur. Ou peut-être pas. Il ne savait pas encore comment agir auprès de celui-ci.

Devait-il tout simplement s'excuser et passer à autre chose, ou reprendre son jeu de séduction au détriment de son orgueil? Être ainsi rejeté n'était pas sans le frustrer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envi d'être encore humilié et traité ainsi. Se faire rabaisser et traiter comme un moins que rien, n'était pas dans ses plans d'avenir. Peut-être devait-il tout simplement devenir ami avec Lex et attendre patiemment, qualité qu'il ne possédait pas, que celui-ci le remarque et s'avoue enfin qu'il était gai. C'était probablement la plus sage décision, mais Oliver ne possédait pas cette qualité.

Il était sûr qu'il s'excuserait de son comportement, surtout pour sa technique de séduction assez ravageuse. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant envi de faire marche arrière, si près du but. Son but étant de faire avouer à Lex, qu'il était au moins intéressé par lui, à défaut d'être amoureux.

Ignorant complètement la venue de Lex, mais sachant pourtant que le père de celui-ci serait présent, il mit un chandail avec collet, blanc cassé, puis un jean bleu délavé et ses éternels baskets, dernier cadeau de ses défunts parents. Il avait grandit depuis leur mort, mais continuait tout de même à porter des baskets du même modèle. Il en avait acheté une quantité industrielle, avant que le modèle ne soit discontinué. Il descendit les marches et aida Martha à mettre la table. Clark étant partit s'habiller en haut. Ce fut donc lui qui ouvrit à Chloé et Jimmy, son petit copain. Ils allèrent tous s'installer dans le salon. Puis ce fut Lois qui arriva accompagné de son nouveau petit-ami, un certain Devan. Elle n'avait pas mit grand temps à oublier Oliver.

Elle ne lui parlait presque plus, depuis qu'il lui avait expliqué que tous les deux c'était bien terminé et qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'ils reprennent. Il ne lui avait, bien entendu, pas avoué que c'était à cause qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon et qu'il était en fait gai qu'il l'avait quitté. Ça l'aurait probablement tué sur le coup. Elle avait déjà de la misère à accepter qu'il ai sauvé Lex, si elle savait pourquoi elle lui en voudrait pour la vie.

Une simple peine d'amour, ce n'était pas si grave, mais si elle savait que son ex lui avait menti pendant tout le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble en lui faisant croire qu'il l'aimait, alors qu'il était en fait amoureux de Lex. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes, attendant les retardataires avant de souper. Clark vint les rejoindre vêtu d'une éternelle chemise bleu à carreau blanc, ce qui arracha un sourire à Lois. Lionel arriva finalement, avec une demi-heure de retard. Bouteille de vin à la main et sourire faussement gentil, c'était ce que tout le monde avait pensé, sauf Martha qui semblait n'avoir de yeux que pour lui. Ils allèrent tous s'installer à la table, se préparant à déguster la dinde. Tous ignorant que quelqu'un d'autre devait venir. Seul Clark, Martha et Chloé étant dans le secret.

-Tu crois qu'il va venir? Dit Chloé en prenant à part Clark, dans la cuisine.

-J'en suis sur, il m'a dit qu'il ne raterait cela pour rien au monde!

-De qui vous parlez? Dit Oliver en arrivant prêt d'eux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, on attend plus que vous?

-En fait, il reste encore quelqu'un! Dit Clark, les joues rouges de gêne.

-Qui? Dit suspicieusement Oliver, qui commençait à se douter de la vérité.

Ce fut à ce moment là que l'on entendit un vrombissement de voiture dans la cour. Ce bruit, Oliver l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Avant même que Clark ouvre la porte et que Lionel écarquille les yeux de surprise, que Martha serre dans ses bras l'invité et que Chloé lui dise bonjour, Oliver su que c'était Lex. Il resta figé, trop surprit pour bouger ou même s'enfuir.

Ce fut Lionel qui réagit en premier en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci se crispa, mais ne dit rien. Lex n'avait absolument aucune idée que son père était en train d'échafauder des plans dans sa tête, pour jouer de cette situation à son avantage. C'était le moment ou jamais de reprendre le pouvoir, qu'il avait déjà eu sur son fils. Tout le monde le salua et l'invita à entrer, sauf Oliver, qui restait obstinément silencieux.

Lois salua Lex d'un sourire crispé, et Clark d'une claque dans le dos. Le jeune milliardaire remarqua ensuite la présence d'Oliver, le laissant figé et sans parole. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de penser à l'autre pendant une semaine et maintenant qu'ils se voyaient, ils étaient sans voix. Chacun ignorant quoi faire ou quoi dire. Ce fut Lionel, qui sans le vouloir, vint au secours des jeunes hommes, grâce à une de ses phrases si habilement tournés.

-Allons Lex! Tu ne salues pas ton ami? Je pensais pourtant que vous étiez proche! Lança t-il avec un regard rempli de sous entendu.

Seul Chloé remarqua son regard, qu'elle considéra rempli de perfidie. Tout ceci sentait le roussit! Ça s'annonçait plutôt mal. Chacun ignora leur violent désir de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sachant cela trop risqué. Ils n'écoutèrent que leur orgueil. Il se serrèrent brièvement la main, mais ce contact électrisa Lex qui en resta pantois. Il avait les mains moites et espérait qu'Oliver n'avait pas remarqué.

Celui-ci avait hésité plusieurs secondes entre prendre dans ses bras celui qu'il aimait ou s'enfuir, il avait finalement opté pour quelque chose d'un peu moins risqué. Il n'avait aucunement envi de se retrouver de nouveau loin de Lex, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en faisant une nouvelle bourde.

Lex donna les chocolats à Mme Kent, après lui avoir souhaité un joyeux Thanksgiving et mit ensuite la bouteille de champagne au frais. Ils allèrent tous s'installer à table, où ils dirent le bénédicité et commencèrent à manger (Ndla : Notez que je ne suis aucunement catholique, alors ce ne sont pas mes croyances, mais bien les leurs!). Clark commença à couper la dinde et Jimmy se mit au devoir de mettre un peu d'ambiance en racontant toutes les blagues qu'il connaissait. Ce qui arracha un sourire à Lex, qui se reprit en remettant son masque de Luthor.

Lionel, quant à lui, s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il espérait bien surprendre son fils dans une position compromettante avec le jeune Queen, tout ceci pouvant servir ses intérêts. Mais rien ne se passait, pas un regard échangé ou même un sourire entre les deux jeunes hommes ne trahissait leur trouble. Chacun agissant comme s'ils se connaissaient à peine, avec détachement et platitude, d'un ennui mortel pour Lionel. Celui-ci n'étant pas des plus patients et ayant envi de s'amuser, décida de mettre un peu d'ambiance. Il prétexta un mal de tête et parti dans la cuisine, il en revint ensuite avec un verre de vin, où il avait préalablement mit une petite pilule blanche, qui avait commencé à se dissoudre dans le liquide.

Celle-ci devrait mette un peu d'ambiance! Se dit-il. À la première occasion, il interchangea son verre avec celui de son fils. Voyant que celui-ci semblait décidé à mourir de soif avant de toucher à son verre, il prononça un discours pétri de mauvaises intentions, qui fit fondre comme neige au soleil le cœur de Martha. Un discours sur l'importance de la famille et de l'amour, et etc. Bref plein de mensonges. En voici un résumé altéré dans le but d'empêcher les lecteurs de vomir leur petit-déjeuner:

- En cette journée de fête, je voudrais souhaiter à tous beaucoup d'amour et de santé! La famille c'est le plus important, je m'en rend bien compte maintenant (sourire remplit d'amour vers Lex, qui valut un haut-le-cœur au dénommé). Je t'aime mon fils, même si je ne le montre peut-être pas toujours très bien, mais c'est pourtant une vérité absolu. Il est maintenant important de mettre nos différents de côté! Je voudrais souligner que cette année a été très importante pour moi, elle m'a permit de changer et de devenir meilleur. Je souhaite donc, à tous, autant de bonheur, d'amour et de santé que possible. Dit-il en regardant Martha et Lex, tour à tour.

Ils trinquèrent tous ensuite, obligeant ainsi son fils à boire son verre. Celui-ci le vida d'ailleurs d'un trait et s'en servit immédiatement un autre. Le discours de son père l'avait dégoûté, il avait bien besoin d'un remontant. Oliver comprit la douleur de Lex, il détestait Lionel pour ce que celui-ci lui faisait vivre. Quel hypocrite!

-Vous avez oublié le plus important M. Luthor! Dit Oliver, avec une once de perfidie.

-Quoi donc?

-L'argent. Il n'y a pas si longtemps vous en étiez friand, il me semble! Peut-être est-ce le fait que vous n'en avez plus autant... Dit Oliver en souriant sadiquement, ceci fit immédiatement rire Jimmy, qui reçut ensuite un coup de coude de la part de Chloé.

-Voyons, c'est une journée de fête, mettons les différents de côté et mangeons! Clark? Dit Chloé en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Celui-ci servit tous le monde avec l'aide de sa mère, qui semblait être tombé en pâmoison devant Lionel. Le reste du dîné se passa sans incident majeur. Ils mangèrent une entrée de crevettes, une soupe aux pois, de la dinde et des tartes de toutes sortes, y comprit à la citrouille. Tout sembla se gâter, au plus grand plaisir de Lionel, lors du dessert. Lex n'avait pas si but que ça, mais ses joues avaient pourtant rougies et il commençait à se sentir enfiévré. Qu'avait-on mit dans sa nourriture? Se disait-il.

Étant un peu paranoïaque de nature (ndla : un tout p'tit peu! Lol), il avait immédiatement pensé à un empoisonnement, mais ce n'était pas désagréable comme effet. Il se sentait flotter et il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de ne pas sauter sur Oliver. Il semblait avoir trop but, et pourtant, il n'avait but que deux verres de vins. Son masque Luthor ayant prit la poubelle depuis longtemps, il riait à gorge déployé, mettant un peu d'ambiance et encourageant Jimmy dans ses blagues. Celui-ci avait décidé d'imiter une dinde, tandis que Chloé se faisait un devoir de l'en empêcher, ce qui fit rire Lex un peu plus. Même Oliver riait aussi et Clark se laissait un peu aller, pour une fois.

Lionel commençait à trouver le temps long, il avait remarquer que son fils semblait de plus en plus saoul, même s'il savait que c'était grâce à sa pilule miracle. Il fallait que ça aille plus vite. Malgré les rougeurs de son fils et ses regards de plus en plus insistants sur Oliver, ainsi que sa tenue relâché, ce n'était pas assez. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé la force de son fils, une autre pilule devrait faire l'affaire.

Il est probable qu'une seule aurait suffit pour quelqu'un de plus petit, comme une fille, mais son fils passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner et à faire de l'escrime. L'entraînement ayant porté ses fruits. C'était donc pour cela que ça ne faisait pas vraiment d'effet, restait à savoir comment lui en faire prendre une autre. Ce fut Martha qui lui donna le prétexte parfait en l'entraînant dans la cuisine pour servir à tout le monde un verre de champagne. Elle lui arracha au passage un baisé, de façon à ce que son fils ne voit rien.

Ils étaient en fait amants depuis plusieurs semaines, mais elle ne voulait rien dire à son fils pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Pendant qu'il remplissait les verres et les posait ensuite sur un plateau, Martha coupait des parts de gâteau pour chacun. Lionel mit subtilement un nouvelle pilule dans le verre le plus à droite, qu'il réservait à son fils. Si avec ça il ne se passait rien, alors il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Ils servirent tout le monde, Lex avec son champagne drogué, et trinquèrent tous ensemble. Amour, santé, bonheur, argent, prospérité... Tout le bataclan!

Lionel se mit alors à déblatérer sur le cépage du champagne et du vignoble qu'il possédait. Ce qui eu le don certain d'énerver Lex, celui-ci vida d'un trait son verre. Il s'apprêtait à s'en servir un autre lorsqu'il s'aperçu que son crétin de père avait oublié la bouteille dans la cuisine. Il se mit alors en devoir d'aller la chercher. Il n'eu même pas fait un pas, qu'il se raccrochait à sa chaise pour ne pas tomber.

-T'a peut être un peu trop bu Lex! Dit Clark très surprit, il avait vu son ami vider des bouteille de cognac complète, sans en ressentir le moindre effet.

-Oui, j'en ai bien peur... dit-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière, une irrépressible envi de prendre l'air le taraudant, il fallait qu'il respire. Je...vais prendre l'air...

-Bonne idée! Tu veux que je t'aide? dit Clark en se levant, immédiatement imité par Oliver.

-Non! Dit-il un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Clark s'éloigna immédiatement de lui, blessé dans son orgueil. Oliver, pas du tout impressionné par le ton de Lex, le prit par le bras et le tira dehors malgré les injures de celui-ci.

-Je vais très bien! Lâche-moi! Dit-il en s'appuyant pourtant un peu plus sur Oliver. J'ai ... bu... que quelques verres, c'est... pas normal! Tu me lâches à la fin!

Oliver lâcha finalement Lex, sous les menaces de celui-ci.

-Bien , très bien, débrouille-toi! Dit-il en s'apprêtant à rebrousser chemin et à abandonner ainsi Lex dehors, sur la galerie arrière.

Celui-ci le retint et mit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Oliver et passa ses main autour de sa taille, échauffant d'un seul coup les sens d'Oliver, qui se retint à la rambarde pour ne pas chavirer sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Je suis désolé, dit Lex distinctement et le plus sérieusement du monde. Je tient énormément à toi et... tu m'as vraiment manqué...

-Vraiment? Le questionna Oliver en se retournant, plus que surprit par la franchise de Lex.

Il lui releva la tête, que celui-ci avait instinctivement baissé, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il y lu une telle confusion, comme si une partie de Lex n'était pas d'accord et qu'une autre le désirait ardemment. Ceci l'enflamma, il avait tellement envi de celui-ci qu'il ne réfléchi pas plus et l'embrassa. Lex répondit immédiatement, la drogue faisant plus qu'effet, ce qui lui enleva toutes ses inhibitions. Il poussa Oliver tout contre la rambarde, l'embrassant goulûment. Chacun se consumant de désir pour l'autre. Leurs langues réclamant une danse et leurs mains caressant avec ferveur l'autre. Comme si ce bonheur inespéré leur seraient à tout moment retiré.

Lex descendit progressivement ses mains vers les fesses fermes d'Oliver. Leurs rôles étant interchangé, ce fut donc Oliver qui sursauta, mais il ne repoussa pas pour autant Lex. Il colla plutôt son bassin à celui-ci, leur arrachant à tout les deux un gémissement. Ils commencèrent, sans s'en apercevoir, à faire onduler leurs corps, frottant leur virilité l'une contre l'autre. Seul leurs vêtements les retenaient. Oliver caressait le crâne chauve de Lex, tout en l'embrassant. C'était la seule personne qui s'était permis une telle marque d'affection avec Lex, celui-ci ne laissait personne le toucher de trop prêt. Intérieurement bien sur et ce petit geste anodin avait le don de l'enfiévré plus si c'était possible.

Il caressa à travers le chandail d'Oliver, les pectoraux de celui-ci, ses mains descendant graduellement, finissant leur course folle sur ses reins. Oliver sembla se réveiller et s'apercevoir de l'ignominie de la chose lorsqu'il senti la main de Lex se glisser dans son pantalon, car il repoussa violemment celui-ci.

-Non, je ne peux pas! Il y a quelques secondes tu semblais complètement saoul ou même drogué et maintenant... Non, je ne veux pas profiter de toi!

-Tu ne profites pas de moi! Dit Lex en se collant dangereusement à Oliver.

Il se mit alors à jouer avec une oreille de celui-ci, la léchant et titillant les points faibles d'Oliver. Celui-ci sembla instantanément se calmer et il ferma les yeux en poussant un gémissement rauque. Lex continua son manège, terminant sa trajectoire dans le cou du jeune blond, le mordant légèrement, y laissant une marque rouge. Il embrassa avec une telle douceur chaque parcelle du cou d'Oliver, jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam, que celui-ci sembla oublier ce qui le démangeait il y a quelques secondes. Réclamant un peu plus d'un gémissement.

Flottant dans une étrange brume, oubliant ce qui l'entourait,. Il était avec celui qu'il aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Puis soudainement, alors que Lex semblait avoir retrouvé le chemin jusqu'aux lèvres d'Oliver et que celui-ci répondait avec ardeur à son baisé, un raclement de gorge les ramena tout les deux à la réalité. Ils se lâchèrent instantanément, se retournant vers l'intrus. Celui-ci n'étant nul autre que Clark, qui semblait plus rouge que jamais. Le regard fuyant, il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Les autres commencent à s'inquiéter! Vous devriez venir, avant que Lionel n'ai la bonne idée de venir voir ce que vous faite. Dit-il en les regardant finalement, les joues rouges. J'ai eu de la misère à le retenir de venir fouiner ici, alors grouillez-vous!

-Oui, bonne idée! Dit Oliver, en s'arrachant prestement au bras de Lex, celui-ci ne l'ayant toujours pas libéré.

Il quitta rapidement la galerie, laissant seul Clark et Lex.

-Quoi? Tu veux essayer? Dit Lex méchamment, tout ceci ne lui ressemblait pas, mais Clark n'avait aucune idée que son ami avait été drogué.

-Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de boire! Ce n'est pas bien de niaiser Oliver, il t'aime vraiment! Dit-il avec colère, avant de rejoindre les autres au sous-sol.

Ils avaient commencé une partie de billard. Lionel menant avec une longueur d'avance. Lex les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, mais avant il alla aux toilettes. Il avait l'impression d'être une victime ou même un témoin, comme s'il regardait quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait faire toutes ces choses. Ce n'était pas lui, il flottait et n'avait même pas bu. Il avait senti toutes ses peurs, ses inhibitions, s'envoler en avalant son verre de champagne. Son verre!

On l'avait probablement drogué. Ceci expliquerait bien des choses. Comme la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Il se dirigea en zigzagant et en accrochant une lampe vers la cuisine. Il prit la bouteille de vin qui avait été entamé un peu plus tôt et prit une bonne gorgée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Il avait blessé Oliver, celui-ci ne lui ferait plus confiance, et étrangement ça lui faisait mal. Pourquoi lui? Il ne voulait pas être gai! Que penserait-on de lui après? Que dirait les gens si on le voyait dans un bar gai? Que dirait son père? Celui-ci serait probablement bien trop heureux de se servir de cela pour dévaloriser son fils, de façon à reprendre l'entreprise.

Il n'était qu'un monstre, avec son projet 33.1. Il fallait qu'il le fasse fermer ou plutôt qu'il détruise les traces de son existence, demain, avant qu'on ne découvre qu'il était gai et que son père découvre ce projet! Qu'arriverait-il si Oliver était au courant, il le regarderait probablement comme un monstre? Il le haïrait et il aurait raison. Il n'était qu'un monstre.

Lex prit une autre rasade, espérant oublier momentanément ses problèmes. Mais cela eu plutôt le don de le rendre encore plus mal. Une grande lassitude prit possession de lui et il s'écroula par terre en larme. Il aurait voulu mourir à cet instant. Disparaître, finit les problèmes! Plus rien, mais en même tant il y avait Oliver. Il ne pourrait survivre sans lui, il le sentait.

C'était plus fort que lui, sur la galerie il avait eu l'impression que plus rien n'existait. Qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et Oliver. Tout était si compliqué, alors que tout pourrait être si simple. Il n'était qu'un monstre, il méritait son destin. Il méritait de souffrir, après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à des gens innocents. Son destin était la douleur et la peine. Toute sa vie, on lui avait répété que d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même était un crime. Qu'il fallait savoir cacher toute trace d'humanité au plus profond de son être.

Il n'était qu'un être vil, manipulateur et vindicatif. Son père serait fier de lui! Sa mère était morte et ensuite sa gouvernante. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait mourraient. Ce n'était pas pour rien que sa deuxième femme, Helen Bryce, avait essayé de le tuer. Elle avait d'ailleurs faillit réussir. Ça aurait peut-être été mieux ainsi. Oliver n'aurait pas faillit mourir et puis toutes les personnes qu'il avait fait souffrir n'auraient pas eu tant de malheurs.

Si Oliver savait tout ce qu'il avait fait, il ne le regarderait plus de la même manière. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait tué, tous les coups tordus qu'il avait fait dans le dos des gens qui lui faisait confiance. Par exemple Clark, celui-ci lui avait fait confiance dès l'instant où il l'avait rencontré. Malgré tout ce qui les séparait et malgré les avertissements de Jonathan Kent. Il l'avait accepté dans sa vie en tant qu'ami et Lex l'avait trahi en retour. Comment pouvait-on se faire pardonner de telles choses? Non, c'était impossible, on ne pouvait l'aimer.

Lex avala plusieurs gorgés d'alcool et se remit à pleurer. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main, comme disait son père ça ne servait à rien de pleurer. Il se leva et sans un regard en arrière, il alla vers la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, se dit-il en se regardant dans le miroir. Il prit une rasade d'eau et se mouilla le visage. Il se sentait un peu mieux, il s'essuya et sortit pour rejoindre les autres. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, mais il n'avait pas envi de faire un coup d'éclat, alors il contrôla son pas, de façon à ne pas se remettre à zigzaguer.

Les autres était en train de perdre en bas, ou plutôt le diable, alias Lionel, malgré que Lex pensait mériter tout autant ce titre, gagnait. Martha observait la scène, assise avec Lois et Chloé. Seul les garçons jouaient, les filles trouvant cela vraiment puéril.

-Enfin, te voilà! Tu vas pouvoir donner une bonne leçon à ton père! Dit Jimmy, qui commençait à en avoir assez de voir Lionel gagner. Il parait que tu joues bien!

-Oui Lex, tu te vantes toujours d'être le meilleur là-dedans! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, joue! Dit Clark, une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux, il n'avait jamais vu perdre Lex au billard, celui-ci pourrait enfin venger leur honneur à tous, en donnant un bon coup de pied au derrière flasque de Lionel.

-Si vous insistez! Dit Lex, en s'emparant d'une queue de billard, il se savait maître dans ce jeu.

Comme le prévoyait Clark, Lex réussit à dominer le jeu contre son père. Les autres ayant arrêté de jouer pour les regarder. Jimmy disait que c'était du véritable art de les voir faire. Malheureusement, Lex ne garda pas longtemps le dessus, son père le rattrapa rapidement. Tout les deux n'ayant plus que la noir à empocher. Ce fut le tour de Lex, tout le monde croyait qu'il allait gagner en un tour de main.

Celui-ci se sentait pourtant faiblir, des sueurs froides le secouait et il commençait à voir double. Tout semblait flou autour de lui, il n'avait pourtant pas mal au cœur. C'était plutôt comme s'il était en train de faire une overdose, comme ça lui était déjà arrivé il n'avait pas vraiment envi de recommencer. Un lavage d'estomac, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Il s'apprêtait à tirer, lorsqu'il eu un malaise. Se sentant soudainement faiblir, il s'écroula sur le sol.

Il fut rattraper par deux bras puissant, n'appartenant à nul autre qu'Oliver. Clark et lui, avait bien remarqué que Lex n'allait pas bien, depuis quelques tours il ratait ses tirs et il devenait de plus en plus blême. Et ce n'était pas à cause de l'éclairage. Ils montèrent rapidement Lex qui était inconscient dans la chambre d'Oliver.

-On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital! Il ne semble pas aller très bien, dit très inquiet Oliver, couchant Lex sur son lit et lui mettant une couverture, celui-ci s'étant mit à grelotter.

-Il a probablement juste trop but! Dit Clark.

-Je ne l'ai pourtant pas vu vider bouteille après bouteille!

-Oui, t'a raison, c'est bizarre! Tu crois qu'on peut l'avoir empoisonné, si oui on ferait mieux de... Dit Clark, mais il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que Lex venait brutalement de se réveiller.

Celui-ci se leva fébrilement et tenta de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rester couché! Tu dois te reposer, dit Oliver en le repoussant sur le lit, mais Lex ne se laissa pas faire.

-Non, il faut que je... je dois absolument... on m'a drogué...

-Quoi? Dirent-ils surprit, ce qui les laissa sous le choc juste assez longtemps pour que Lex puisse se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Oliver et Clark le rejoignirent en deux enjambé et rebroussèrent immédiatement chemin. Lex venait de se mettre deux doigts dans la gorge pour vomir, après quelques minutes de ce traitement peu orthodoxe, il semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de ses couleurs.

-Beurk! Dit Clark en se pinçant le nez.

En réponse, Lex tira la chasse d'eau et se dirigea vers le lavabo en titubant.

Oliver l'aida à rester debout, il se rinça la bouche et prit une bonne rasade d'eau. Il faillit ensuite s'écrouler sur le sol à cause de l'effort, mais Oliver le prit dans ses bras. Il le conduisit jusqu'à son lit, où celui-ci s'effondra.

-J'ai été drogué! Je ne reconnaissais pas les effets, mais c'est un mélange entre ecstasy et acide. Ça enlève toutes les inhibitions, c'est très plaisant, mais mélangé avec de l'alcool ça peut devenir dangereux. Dit-il avec une main sur le front à cause d'un violent mal de tête.

Il n'avait qu'une envi et c'était d'aller se rouler en boule sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain.

-Enlève les inhibitions, répéta mécaniquement Oliver, les yeux dans le vide, il était vraiment déçu que Lex ai agit sous l'influence de la drogue.

-Qui pourrait avoir fait cela? Interrogea Clark.

-Je ne vois qu'une personne! Dit Lex avec un profond air de méprit imprimé sur le visage.

-Ton père? Tu penses. Waw, je le savais prêt à tout , mais là...

-Il veut ravoir son ancien pouvoir, il espérait probablement me voir faire des choses compromettantes. Heureusement que je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait, dit Lex avec un petit sourire en coin à l'adresse d'Oliver.

Celui-ci fondit sur place à ce sourire. Ils remarquèrent à peine Clark, quittant la chambre, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Vraiment? Dit Oliver, le ridicule de la situation et le fait qu'il répétait la même chose que sur la galerie, lui échappant totalement.

-Oui, mais... je... c'est difficile pour moi... du jour au lendemain j'ai eu l'impression de perdre mes repères, je ne me reconnaissais plus... laisse-moi un peu de temps.

-Oui, bien sur! Je te laisse, j'imagine que tu es fatigué. Dit-il en quittant la pièce, laissant Lex seul avec son mal de tête et ses doutes.

Le jeune milliardaire n'avait rien dit du fait que lorsqu'il avait bu, il savait très bien qu'il avait été drogué et ce qui en résulterait. Il avait essayé de se suicider, encore une fois, et n'avait toujours pas réussit. Sa propre attitude l'horripilait. Il ne voulait pas être gai et cela le désespérait, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. Pour rassurer Oliver, il lui avait dit qu'il ne regrettait rein. Mais la vérité était qu'une partie de lui voulait recommencer, alors qu'une autre, ressemblant étrangement à son père, avait envie de se vomir.

Inconsciemment, il avait voulu mourir, mais lorsqu'il avait vu les beaux yeux inquiets d'Oliver, il avait changé d'idée. Il voulait vivre, ne serait-ce que pour revoir son sourire. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il se perdrait probablement dans une telle relation, il en souffrirait et ferait souffrir Oliver. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait bien l'intention de lui dire toute la vérité. Demain, il lui dirait quel genre de monstre il était.

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvez cela, Lionel est toujours aussi diabolique! J'espère que vous avez aimé, à la prochaine! Écrivez une review!_

_De Marion_


	5. Comment tomber en amour avec un monstre

_Comme promit, voici le nouveau chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture!_

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Oliver qui vint réveiller Lex avec un verre d'eau et deux aspirines pour le mal de tête. Celui-ci venait de se réveiller, il était assis par terre, accoté contre son lit, en boxer noir, les mains sur la tête. Il avait un énorme mal de tête, comme si un troupeau d'éléphants dansaient la lambada ou, mieux encore, comme si une assemblée de petits caniches s'était mise à chanter, et tout ça dans le but certain de le rendre fou. De plus, tout tournait autour de lui, il avait bien essayé de se lever, mais ça tanguait beaucoup trop dans cette satanée chambre. Il avait à peine fait un pas qu'il s'était immédiatement écroulé par terre.

N'ayant aucune envie qu'on le trouve couché dans la position du fœtus, pleurant et priant pour que cet horrible mal de tête disparaisse, il avait rampé jusqu'au lit et s'y était accoté. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu autant le goût que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui et comme par hasard un beau blond venait rentrer dans sa chambre et lui apportait des aspirines. Un beau blond? Il délirait ou quoi, c'était un gars et donc il ne trouvait pas les autres hommes attirants. Plus Lex se répétait cette litanie dans sa tête, alors qu'il observait du coin de l'œil Oliver ou plutôt le dévorait des yeux, moins il y croyait.

-Ça va? Dit Oliver en posant le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et en tendant les comprimés à Lex, ne manquant rien de la nudité de celui-ci.

Des pensées toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres lui traversèrent instantanément l'esprit. Lex couché nu dans ce même lit et lui l'embrassant fougueusement et le prenant encore et encore. Wow! Relaxe, tu n'es pas là pour le violer, alors que celui-ci n'a même pas accepté le fait qu'il puisse être attiré par les hommes!

-Mieux maintenant! Dit Lex en relevant la tête, s'emparant avec empressement des comprimés blanc, comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage sur ce bateau qui tanguait sans cesse.

Il les avala avec une gorgée d'eau et sembla immédiatement reprendre un peu de couleur. Il tenta de se lever, mais retomba immédiatement par terre, les mains agrippant sa tête qui était assez malmenée.

-J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser! Dit-il au bord du désespoir, regardant Oliver avec des yeux larmoyants, chose qu'un Luthor ne faisait et ne devait jamais faire, montrer ses faiblesses.

-Attends, laisse-moi faire! Dit Oliver en s'assoyant à côté de lui.

Lex eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul, s'imaginant qu'Oliver avait l'intention de l'embrasser, ce qui fit immédiatement accélérer son cœur et augmenter son souffle. Essayant d'avoir l'air subtil, Lex essaya désespérément de se calmer, mais sa panique fut de courte durée car Oliver venait de poser ses mains sur ses tempes et les massait doucement, faisant peu à peu partir son mal de tête. Lex retint difficilement un soupir de frustration, essayant de se convaincre que s'était une bonne chose que celui-ci ne veuille pas l'embrasser.

Il ferma les yeux au contact des douces mains d'Oliver, s'il avait été un chat il se serrait probablement mis à ronronner, et il posa instinctivement ses mains sur les siennes, ce qui fit sursauter Oliver, mais il se reprit instantanément trop heureux que Lex se laisse faire et qu'il semble même apprécier cela. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci se laissa paisiblement aller tout contre Oliver, qui avait instinctivement ouvert les bras, prêt à l'accueillir dans une étreinte. Passant ses bras autour du cou d'Oliver et posant sa tête tout contre la sienne. Le blondinet en fit de même et ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, ne voyant pas le temps passé. Trop préoccupé par le souffle de l'autre, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait.

Lex se sentait si bien dans les bras du beau blond, inutile de lutter, c'est vrai qu'il était bel homme. Il se permit même de passer une main dans les cheveux de celui-ci, vérifiant sans le vouloir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'il le croyait.

Oliver, quant à lui, trop heureux d'avoir celui qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps dans ses bras le serra un peu plus fort, caressant son dos de mouvements circulaires. Il plongea même sa tête dans le cou de Lex, qui frissonna à ce simple contact. Oliver prit ce frisson pour une invite et embrassa doucement son cou.

Lex ne lutta pas, même lorsque les baisers se firent audacieux, passant dans son cou jusqu'à l'oreille, puis remontant légèrement jusqu'à la mâchoire. Lex n'essaya même pas de retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsque Oliver lui mordilla légèrement l'oreille, la léchant tendrement et la suçotant avec douceur.

Il finit par pousser avec douceur Lex, pour ne pas l'effrayer, de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve couché par terre et que lui se retrouve au-dessus. Puis, il arrêta tout mouvement, relevant la tête du cou de Lex et observant son visage à la recherche d'une réponse. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, les joues rouges et les lèvres entrouvertes, ce qui échauffa immédiatement les sens d'Oliver qui rêvait de l'embrasser. Voyant que celui-ci avait cessé tout mouvement, Lex ouvrit les yeux surpris.

Il parut choqué de voir que celui-ci l'observait et tenta même de se relever, mais il n'était pas dans la positon idéal pour le faire et Oliver n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le laisser s'enfuir. Il reposa alors sa tête sur le sol, puis observa longuement le jeune blond. Après quelques minutes, où Oliver commençait sérieusement à douter et semblait prêt à laisser s'échapper Lex, celui-ci, contre toutes attentes, leva une main légèrement tremblante vers lui et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, se mordant la lèvre avec désir.

Puis, comme si ce seul geste lui avait redonné confiance, il avança sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Oliver, attendant que l'autre réagisse. Ce qui ne fut pas bien long, le jeune homme ouvrit immédiatement la bouche et l'embrassa, caressant tendrement la langue de Lex avec la sienne, qui était au début incertaine, mais qui devint rapidement aventureuse. Bientôt leurs gémissements emplirent la pièce et au bout de quelques minutes leurs caresses devinrent littéralement passionné, les deux semblaient incapable de se séparer, alors que leurs mains parcouraient avec délectation le corps de l'autre. Oliver avait glissé ses mains à l'intérieur du boxer de Lex et caressa avec douceur les fesses de Lex, de peur que celui ne le repousse. Au contraire, celui-ci écarta les jambes et se frotta contre Oliver, ce qui leur arracha mutuellement un gémissement. Lex passa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Oliver et caressa ses flancs avec timidité. Ce dernier se redressa et retira rapidement son chandail en souriant espièglement. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser avec de plus en plus de ferveur. Oliver passa de nouveau ses mains sous le fin tissu cachant la virilité de Lex, pour immédiatement les remonter dans son dos et le soulever un peu. Lex passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et Oliver, empoignant brusquement ses fesse le souleva pour l'allonger sur le lit, sur lequel il vint immédiatement le rejoindre. Oliver entreprit de mordiller le cou de Lex, alors que celui-ci imprimait un mouvement langoureux à son corps, frottant son sexe sur celui de son partenaire. Oliver s'empressa de faire glisser le boxer de celui-ci pour avoir libre accès à son sexe qu'il empoigna brusquement, arrachant un brusque spasme à sa victime. Il entreprit de le masser, de le caresser, de le titiller, tout en obligeant Lex à garder les yeux ouverts et à le fixer dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'orgasme, ce qui ne tarderait pas. Lex posa sa main sur le bras d'Oliver et le supplia, vous avez bien entendu, le supplia d'aller plus vite. Il imprima d'un mouvement de son corps sa demande et Oliver se fit un plaisir d'accéder à sa demande et le mena rapidement à l'orgasme. D'un dernier spasme, Lex se libéra dans la main d'Oliver et sur son ventre. Oliver étouffa son cri d'un baisé, alors que les paupières de Lex papillonnait et que ses orteils se crispait. Encore essoufflé et engourdit par L'orgasme, Lex regarda Oliver se déshabiller et retirer ses derniers vêtements avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il entendit la cabine de douche s'ouvrir et le jet de douche.

-Alors, tu viens? Lui demanda Oliver de la salle de bain.

Lex s'empressa de retirer son boxer souillé et alla rejoindre sous la douche Oliver. Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent à la salle à manger, où tous les attendait. Clark et Lionel ne manquèrent pas de remarquer qu'ils sortaient de la douche. Le déjeuner se passa néanmoins sans anicroche. Lionel se faisant tout petit, probablement parce qu'il était au courant que Lex savait pour la drogue. Celui-ci se faisait d'ailleurs un devoir de lui lancer des piques à propos de tout et de rien, se réjouissant allègrement du désarroi de son père. Il avait tout de même failli le tuer. Lex n'était pas le seul frustré par la présence de Lionel, Clark rongeait son frein. Se retenant à grande peine de demander où avait dormi celui-ci.

Lionel avait demandé, la veille au soir, alors que son fils se trouvait dans les vapes et qu'Oliver le veillait comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux, de dormir chez les Kent à cause de son fils. Prétextant qu'il s'inquiétait énormément pour lui. N'importe quoi, selon Clark. La question était de savoir, où avait-il dormi? Cela le révulsait de savoir sa mère avec cet espèce de psychopathe, il avait remarqué les regards langoureux qu'ils s'échangeaient. Mais il était loin de se douter que tous les deux sortaient ensemble ou plutôt couchaient ensemble. Comment pouvait-on aimer un tel monstre? Lex se posait la même question vis-à-vis d'Oliver. Comment celui-ci faisait-il pour l'aimer? Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que c'était de l'amour, cela pouvait très bien être une simple attirance physique.

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent ainsi pour Lex, alternant entre les visites de plus en plus constantes d'Oliver et celle de Clark. Oliver semblait décidé à être son ami, il n'avait plus jamais essayé de l'embrasser, laissant le temps qu'il fallait à Lex, ce qui étrangement frustrait celui-ci, qui prenait beaucoup trop souvent de douches froides à son goût. Clark, quant à lui, passait son temps à critiquer la relation qu'entretenait sa mère et Lionel Luthor. Traitant ce dernier de monstre ou même de psychopathe machiavélique, Lex était tout à fait d'accord, mais que pouvaient-ils y faire. Martha semblait aimer Lionel, mais il doutait que son père l'aime.

Celui-ci lui avait toujours refusé son amour, prétextant que ce n'était pas digne d'un Luthor, alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement aujourd'hui pour Martha? Le jeune fermier avait failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsque sa mère lui avait avoué entretenir une relation avec Lionel. Cette relation était hors norme et Lex n'oubliait pas que son père l'avait drogué. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait essayé de mettre son fils dans une position délicate, de façon à pouvoir le manipuler.

Alors que Clark devenait fou, Lex passait de plus en plus de temps avec Oliver. Ils n'étaient pas rare de les voir tous les deux au Talon ou de voir Lex venir souper chez les Kent, venant voir Oliver en passant, faisant par la même occasion le médiateur entre Clark et Lionel. Le jeune milliardaire avait envi d'être avec Oliver, pas en tant qu'ami, mais bien plus. Mais sa raison reprenait sans cesse le dessus. Il se répétait inlassablement, et avec ferveur, qu'il n'était pas gai, priant pour faire disparaître ce qui prenait de l'expansion dans son cœur et qu'il considérait pire que la syphilis.

Comment Oliver pouvait-il être intéressé par lui d'ailleurs? Ça n'avait aucun sens, il n'était qu'un monstre. Si seulement je pouvais lui dire qui je suis, mais si je le fais, il ne voudra plus me voir! Se disait constamment le jeune Luthor. Il tenait énormément à l'amitié du jeune Queen et il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans les commentaires désobligeants de celui-ci et ses vieilles baskets.

À chaque fois, qu'il allait ouvrir un peu sa carapace, il se rappelait qu'on ne pouvait vouloir être avec quelqu'un comme lui et il se refermait immédiatement, comme une huître. Cette situation frustrait de plus en plus Oliver, qui avait l'impression de faire du sur-place. Sur les conseils de Clark et de sa raison, il avait décidé de laisser un peu de temps à Lex. Malheureusement, celui-ci était beaucoup plus lent que prévu, il n'avait pas l'éternité devant lui. Sa libido ne tiendrait plus et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de se contrôler.

Il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de prendre Lex dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Un peu à l'eau de rose, mais vrai! On ne pouvait lutter contre ce genre de chose. Il sentait aux tréfonds de son âme, que son amour pour Lex était pur et vrai. C'était peut-être son grand amour, après tout, qu'en savait-il. Mais s'il lui disait, ne risquait-il pas de le perdre, en le brusquant ou en l'effrayant. D'ailleurs, rien ne lui prouvait que celui-ci ressentait la même chose. Peut-être que Lex était simplement attiré physiquement par lui.

Tous les deux broyaient du noir, alors qu'ils devaient se voir le soir même. Lex avait invité Oliver chez lui, ils devaient passer une soirée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Sarcasme, deux ou trois insultes contre Lionel, flirt peut-être, souper en tête à tête, alcool à profusion, bref pleins de choses passionnantes et qui risquaient fort bien de provoquer une catastrophe. Seul à seul, ça ne présageait rien de bon. À chaque fois, qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une trop grande intimité, ils finissaient soit par se sauter dessus et se faire surprendre, soit par s'insulter et même parfois se frapper. Oliver se souvenait amèrement du coup de poing qu'il avait reçu et du rejet qu'il avait vécu. Ce n'était pas le moment de revivre de telles choses, se serait reculer et pas dans le bon sens.

Il se rendit donc au manoir, remplit de bonnes intentions. Il ne voulait rien précipiter. Lex, quant à lui, en avait assez de ce manège, ça ne pouvait plus continuer. Soit il lui disait tout, soit il arrêtait de voir Oliver. Il ouvrit donc la porte avec, en tête, ses bonnes résolutions. Il avait renvoyé ses employés, de façon à ne surtout pas être surpris dans une position délicate, ou entendu dans une engueulade.

-Tu n'as pas de domestiques? dit Oliver surpris, pénétrant tout de même dans le hall d'entrée, après avoir refermé la porte.

-Je les ai renvoyé. Dit Lex d'un ton posé, il était insondable.

-Tu n'appréciais plus leur compagnie? Dit Oliver en blaguant.

-Je ne voulais pas que l'on soit importuné. Dit-il sur le même ton.

-Oui, c'est très clair, dit Oliver pas du tout rassuré. Tu as l'intention de me tuer et d'ensuite te débarrasser du corps!

-Merde, je ne pourrai plus mettre mon plan à exécution! Dit Lex en jouant le jeu, retrouvant peu à peu le sourire.

La soirée se passa relativement bien, un peu comme l'avait prévu Oliver, les baisers en moins. Seule ombre au tableau, l'intimité de la situation qui n'arrangeait rien. Ils étaient assis, tout les d'eux dans le bureau de Lex, qui servait aussi de salon, chacun sur un divan. Discutant de tout et de rien, buvant du cognac et de la bière pour Oliver. Que des propos anodins et sans intérêts, des balivernes, à comparer ce qu'ils pensaient.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Lex restait désespérément silencieux. Plongé dans ses pensées, il était immobile, le regard rivé sur le foyer, où brûlait un feu presque aussi intense qu'en lui. Depuis le début de la soirée, il s'était retenu pour ne pas embrasser le jeune blond, il en avait pourtant tellement envie, mais il se sentait trop coupable pour le faire, comme si à chaque parole qu'ils échangeaient il se mentait. Il devait tout lui dire, même s'il devait le perdre comme ami, car Lex avait fait bien des horreurs dans sa vie et le pire étant qu'il ne s'en était jamais vraiment sentit coupable, seul Clark et maintenant Oliver semblaient lui rendre un peu d'humanité.

Ce fut finalement Oliver qui le tira de sa torpeur, en le rejoignant sur le divan à côté de lui. Ce qui fit sursauter Lex, qui parut se raidir d'un coup, mais restant tout de même la tête baissée.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lex?

-Rien, tout va bien! dit-il en élevant à peine la voix.

-Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, tu ne sais pas mentir! Dit Oliver en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Lex, qui se retourna brusquement.

-Tu me promets de ne pas rire, si je te le dis? dit-il en scrutant Oliver, celui-ci acquiesça et l'invita à poursuivre. J'ai peur.

-Quoi? Toi, un Luthor? Mais de quoi?

-De toi.

-Moi? Dit Oliver, en sentant ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourie moqueur.

-Oui, j'ai peur de ta réaction...

-Et? Dit Oliver se rapprochant un peu plus de Lex, ce qui le fit se recroqueviller un peu plus.

-Tu m'intimides.

Là ce fut la goutte faisant déborder le vase, Oliver ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et partir d'un grand fou rire.

- Tu m'avais promit de ne pas rire! Dit Lex outré et honteux de s'être ainsi dévoilé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis mélangé et cette situation me terrifie! Content, j'imagine?

-Tu parles! Dit Oliver, retrouvant tout son sérieux et fixant intensément Lex. Que voudrais-tu faire?

-T'embrasser... Dit avec sérieux Lex. Mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose avant...

-Tout ce que tu veux! Dit Oliver, qui n'avait pas écouté un seul mot, se rapprochant ostensiblement de Lex.

Il ne résista finalement pas plus longtemps et embrassa passionnément Lex. Un baiser rempli de désirs refoulés et de passion. Le cœur de Lex s'accéléra dangereusement quand Oliver descendit sa bouche dans son cou et se mit en devoir de tracer des sillons. Lui faisant un suçon, sans que Lex ne s'en rende compte. Celui-ci était perdu au septième ciel, fondant sous les caresses brûlantes d'Oliver, perdant peu à peu le contrôle. Ceci lui fit soudainement peur et son trouble augmenta en sentant les doigt agiles d'Oliver détacher sa chemise.

Il essaya de repousser Oliver, mais celui-ci le convainquit du contraire d'un baisé. Continuant sa descente avec sa langue, distribuant une multitude de baisers et détachant complètement la chemise de Lex, Oliver mordilla un premier mamelon. Se faisant un plaisir fou à torturer celui qu'il aimait, continuant son manège quelques secondes, puis il recommença son exploration. Allongeant complètement Lex sur le divan et se couchant sur lui, il continua ce qu'il avait entamé. Alors qu'il était rendu au nombril, Lex le repoussa violemment.

-Non! Je ne peux pas! Dit Lex, en se détachant d'Oliver et essayant de rattacher sa chemise, tentant vainement de calmer sa respiration et son envie.

-Pourquoi? Parce que tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes? Pathétique! Cria Oliver, blessé dans son orgueil, celui-ci ne supportait pas de se faire une nouvelle fois repousser.

-Non! Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne suis pas gai! Cria Lex à son tour, en se levant et commençant à arpenter son bureau.

-Alors pourquoi t'être laissé faire? Dit frustré Oliver. T'a imaginé une fille, c'est ça?

-Non!

-Comment ça, non?

-Parce que... parce que je ne suis attirée que par toi! Je ne fais que penser à toi et même si j'essayais d'imaginer une fille, j'en serais incapable! C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre! termina Lex dans un souffle, le rouge aux joues et la respiration saccadée.

-Quoi? Dit, plus que surpris, Oliver. Tu n'es pas gai, mais tu as envie de moi, c'est ça?

-Exact! Dit innocemment Lex.

Puis le ridicule de la situation le frappa et il se mit à rire, bientôt suivi par Oliver, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi! Dit Oliver inconsciemment, ne s'apercevant pas du trouble qu'il venait de provoquer chez Lex. Non, mais c'est pas vrai ça, pas gai? Que moi! Trop drôle! Tu te contredis, t'a remarqué?

Sur ses mots, il se leva et embrassa Lex, qui se laissa volontiers faire. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Oliver, le serrant un peu plus étroitement contre lui et caressant perversement ses fesses, qu'il s'appropriait de plein droit. Oliver en fit de même et passa ses doigts fins sous la chemise de Lex et caressa tendrement son dos.

-Tu n'es toujours pas gai, j'imagine?

Lex repoussa délicatement Oliver après quelques secondes de ce traitement, aucune trace de colère ou même de dégoût dans ces yeux, seulement du désir et de la tristesse.

-Pourquoi? Dit Lex, sur un ton énigmatique.

-Pourquoi quoi? Que le ciel est bleu, c'est très simple, je vais t'expliquer... Commença Oliver en riant, pas du tout sérieux, mais il fut interrompu par Lex qui lança de but en blanc.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que tu m'aimes?

-Parce que c'est vrai! Je t'aime et je ne peux plus continuer de lutter contre mes sentiments. C'est toi que je veux.! Avoua finalement Oliver en s'approchant de Lex, qui recula immédiatement.

-Pourquoi? Dit Lex, les yeux embués de larmes, incapable de savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

-Premièrement, à cause des petites fossettes qui apparaissent lorsque tu souris, du goût de tes lèvres, de tes fesses, je blague, ya pas que ton physique! Tu vas me prendre pour un pervers! Dit Oliver en souriant gentiment à Lex, forçant celui-ci à se rasseoir sur le divan et s'asseyant face à lui. J'aime aussi ton courage renversant pour tes amis, ton humour franchement décadent, ta générosité sans égal, ta façon de jouer du piano, comme si plus rien ne comptait et que seul ses quelques notes changeraient tout, bref, tout ce qui fait toi, même le fait que tu mentes assez souvent et que je pense que tu es un peu paranoïaque, couronné d'une teinte d'arrogance, mais je le suis moi-même donc... Bref, malgré tous tes défauts je t'aime quand même.

-Tu ne peux pas m'aimer! Dit soudainement Lex en poussant brusquement Oliver qui avait finalement réussi à l'approcher et à le prendre dans ses bras, il semblait en colère et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce, alors qu'Oliver, qui c'était écrasé au sol, le regardait avec angoisse.

-Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Après ce que j'ai fait subir à tout ceux qui me faisaient confiance. Prenons juste Clark. J'ai enquêté sur lui pendant des années, avant de découvrir qu'il était un extra-terrestre. Je lui ai menti pendant tout ce temps et presque tout ce qui lui arrivait était de ma faute. J'ai comploté contre lui et...

-Mais tu n'as jamais dit son secret. Je sais que tu as fait des erreurs, on a tous un passé, je ne suis moi-même pas un ange... Tenta d'expliquer Oliver en se relevant, le discours de Lex lui brisait le cœur, celui-ci avait si peu d'estime de lui.

-Non, laisse-moi finir! Je lui ai menti pendant tout ce temps et j'ai engagé un journaliste qui devait découvrir ses origines, mais lorsque celui-ci l'a fait, je l'ai tué.

-Tu voulais protéger Clark. Dit Oliver, tout de même surprit des révélations que Lex lui faisait.

-Oui, mais j'ai tué un innocent.

-Je doute qu'il en était un...

-J'ai tué tant de gens dans ma vie, que je ne pourrais les compter. Je suis un meurtrier, grâce à mon argent, j'ai tué tous ces gens. Je ne pensais qu'au pouvoir et à mes intérêts.

-C'est le passé Lex, tout ceci est terminé!

-Attends, tu ne sais pas le pire encore! Tu connais le projet 33.1? Dit Lex en sortant des dossiers de son bureau et en les jetant sur la table de salon devant Oliver, dont le regard venait de s'assombrir pour la première fois, s'asseyant même sous le choc, mais Lex ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Je l'ai fermé il y a quelque temps, mais, Oliver, je suis bien le fils de mon père! Je suis un Luthor et malgré tout ce que je ferai, mon passé me rattrapera. On ne peut lutter contre sa nature.

La fin du discours de Lex sembla détruire tous les espoirs d'Oliver. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue, il restait obstinément immobile. Assis sur le divan, la tête entre les mains, il semblait essayer de digérer l'information. Il connaissait parfaitement le projet 33.1, celui-ci consistait à rendre les mutants inoffensifs. On les enfermait dans des cages et on expérimentait sur eux des sérums dévastateurs, qui finissaient par les tuer. Sa tête tournait et toute l'horreur de la situation sembla lui sauter au visage. Il était amoureux d'un monstre!

Lex sortit rapidement du bureau et s'enferma dans sa chambre, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le silence d'Oliver qui semblait l'accuser des pires ignominies de la terre. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Il attrapa une bouteille de whisky et commença à la vider au goulot. Après plusieurs gorgées, qui l'assommèrent, il se coucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il était maintenant seul, seul avec lui-même, sans Oliver, et ça le terrifiait.

_Ne me frappez pas! L'histoire n'est pas encore finit, même si j'ai été un peu sadique pour ce chapitre! Écrivez-moi une review quand même!_

_De Marion_

_P.S : Il se peut que la suite prenne du temps! Je suis en panne d'inspiration et il vaut mieux que j'arrête pour réfléchir avant de me mettre à écrire de la merde! Lol_

_Quelques reviews sont une bonne source d'inspiration, lol, c'est prouvé scientifiquement!_


End file.
